Operación Encubierta
by BriLorens
Summary: Una ventana de chat fue lo único que necesitaron para conocerse, un encuentro que cruzó sus caminos sin lugar a retorno y los embargó en una relación enfermiza. Los gritos y las peleas quebraron el cristal hasta romperse completamente por la llegada de un suceso, el cual los separó a ambos hasta el día en que se volvieron a encontrar. Pareja principal: Himuro x Takao
1. Chapter 1

_¡Feliz cumpleaños a Takao Kazunari!_

 _Dedicado a Nayen_

* * *

 **Operación Encubierta**

Compilación I

* * *

—Parte 1—

 **Seudónimo**

El otoño estaba por irse, y darle paso al frío del invierno y a las brisas heladas en las calles de Tokio. La nieve todavía no había aparecido en grandes cantidades, aunque se estimaba, en los programas del clima, que aumentaría a los inicios de diciembre, cubriendo las cabezas de los miles de japoneses que salían apurados a trabajar.

Takao Kazunari no trabajaba profesionalmente aún, pero sí laboraba en un pequeño puesto de su tío vendiendo celulares para mantenerse; con ese salario pagaba la renta de un cuarto en un gran condominio para universitarios. Un alquiler razonable para chicos que todavía no estaban metido por completo en el mundo laboral.

Su vida no era complicada, no tenía aprietos económicos y en el estudio, le iba bien; estudiaba Diseño gráfico de forma técnica hace 2 años. En el rubro sentimental, también estaba estable; mantenía una relación con un chico con quien había cumplido un año y tres meses la semana pasada. Miyaji Kiyoshi era su nombre, un chico de 28 años que trabajaba como sub-gerente en el área de Finanzas de una empresa pesquera de renombre.

"Lo sabía, Miyaji-san~", susurró el azabache al sentir la vibración; en la mañana, Kiyoshi había quedado en mandarle un mensaje cuando estuviera en camino. Eran las seis y media en punto, Takao lo vio en su reloj digital. A esa hora su pareja salía de trabajar, pero el recado resaltaba un contra tiempo, no llegaría temprano a la cita.

Miyaji-san: _Disculpa, salió una reunión de última hora y se está alargando más de lo usual. ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las 9?_

Kazunari: _Eh~, qué mala suerte. Bueno, te espero entonces en la cafetería del cuarto piso. Ya estoy en el centro comercial. Nos vemos~._

Takao guardó su celular después de enviar el texto, no permanecería más tiempo afuera de los establecimientos. El viento corría muy fuerte y le congelaba el rostro; metió sus manos a los bolsillos y, de esa forma, subió por las escaleras físicas para entrar en calor. Las gradas eléctricas no eran de gusto, además de haber mucha gente en ellas.

La cafetería del cuarto piso era una de sus preferidas, servían un muy rico capuchino. La espuma y la crema batida eran la mejor parte de sus cafés. Takao revisó sus bolsillos de la casaca que traía y sacó los billetes que había llevado, previniendo algún desbalance como en esa ocasión, que debía esperar un par de horas por su compañero. La cajera le sonrió con carisma y tomó su pedido: un capuchino con extra chocolate y un pan con triple jamón.

—¿Desea pagar con tarjeta o efectivo? —La señorita preguntó.

—Efectivo~. Si tuviera tarjeta, estaría siendo perseguido por el banco; créame —Kazunari respondió entre risas. No era un muy buen administrador de dinero, ni de gastos.

Takao recibió su orden y fue al área de descanso. El lugar estaba abarrotado, pero creía que, por ahí, habría algún alma piadosa que quisiera compartir su mesa con él; lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Kazunari buscó con la mirada una cara amable y encontró a un joven adulto que le trajo de inmediato la imagen de su Yo a los dieciséis años.

—¿Himuro-san? —Kazunari preguntó escéptico. El chico, en frente de él, levantó el rostro; había tenido los ojos ocupados en la lectura de su libro—; ¡Ho-hola! ¡Dios!, pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más.

Dejó su bandeja en esa mesa sin pedirle permiso y su cara de sorpresa persistió; no veía a Himuro Tatsuya desde el 29 de abril, cuando ambos tuvieron la última pelea. Después de tantos malos sabores, ahí estaba de nuevo. Su rostro seguía igual de agraciado, el lunar más oscuro de lo que recordaba y sus cabellos unos centímetros más cortos.

—¿Cómo has estado?, —Takao habló de nuevo—, ¿qué tan bonito es Los Ángeles? Me han dicho que es genial por las noches~. —Bromeó.

—Sí, es una ciudad bastante agitada —respondió.

—¿Hace mucho has vuelto? Si es así, eres un ingrato. Hace menos de dos semanas ha sido mi cumpleaños. Una llamada era lo mínimo. —Kazunari se quejó, el pasado y la conexión que habían tenido le daba derecho a reclamar como amigo.

—No tengo tu número y… he venido a Tokio apenas hace una semana. —Tatsuya detalló, se retiró los lentes y sonrió suave ante la mirada vivaz del contrario. Su ex pareja mantenía la misma picardía, sus irises caramelos escarlata se entercaban en reflejar una persona llena de energía, como lo era Takao.

—Ah… ¿Y qué lees~? No recuerdo que te guste mucho leer.

Con nostalgia, Himuro miró la tapa antes de alcanzarle el tomo; estaba seguro que ese tema le revolvería los verdaderos recuerdos a su acompañante. En efecto, Kazunari borró la amplia sonrisa al saciar su curiosidad, era amargo después de haber tratado de olvidarlo.

—¿Cómo controlar los celos y la inseguridad?, —Takao leyó con la voz apagada—, ¿sigues con esos problemas? Es raro que estés leyendo libros de autoayuda, ¿estás yendo a un psicólogo acaso?

—No. Simplemente lo vi en una librería y me dio curiosidad leerlo.

Takao rio entre dientes, Himuro no había cambiado su actitud en ocho años. Su tranquilidad y el tono plano en que decía las cosas continuaban causándole risa, aunque al principio solo había podido conocer su forma de escribir.

El sonido del chat volvió a su mente en cuestión de segundos y recordó con claridad las innumerables veces que se desveló por conversar con él cuando debía haber estado buscando un encuentro casual para pasarla bien un fin de semana.

 _Kazunari convulsionó en carcajadas. El vientre lo contrajo y pataleó encima de su cama al no contenerse. Su madre dejó el juego de cartas y fue hacia la cocina, no soportaría otro escándalo más de parte de su hijo mayor; caminó directo a la fuente de energía de toda la casa. Con la mirada, buscó la palanca correcta y la bajó sin dudar provocando que las risas de Takao pararan. Había apagado, de nuevo, a las malas su entretenido juego de Play Station (PS)._

 _Takao suspiró y no le tomó importancia; agradecía tener megas en su celular. Aunque en sí, desde el principio había estado en el móvil hablando con su nuevo amigo virtual. La partida de Call of Duty (COD) no había sufrido daños esa vez._

 _Sin embargo, admitía que se había estado riendo a costa de un amigo que había conocido, precisamente en ese juego o esa cosa del diablo como lo llamaba su madre. Kazunari había descubierto a ese nuevo compañero de equipo hace menos de una hora al jugar en línea, pero al escribirle le daba la sensación de ser amigos de la infancia por lo bien que le había caído._

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? No entiendo qué he hecho…_

 _HawkEye11: Cómo que qué?! Ha sido demasiado tu comentario! Eso es tener pelotas, pobre noob! Ya lo espantaste para siempre del grupo~._

 _Dragón-3010: No he mentido, ese chico no puede mandar sobre los administradores y usuarios de mayor rango. Yo tengo más de 129 trofeos, él apenas dos._

 _HawkEye11: Uy, perdón! El señorito 129 trofeos. Nah, bromeo~_

 _HawkEye11: Aunque admito que a mí también me molesto un poco, era recontra botado encima! Ni siquiera humilde, la humildad ante todo_ ~

 _Dragón-3010: Creo que a eso se le llama "niño rata"._

 _HawkEye11: AUCH! Eso dolió, me dio justo en la edad!_

 _Dragón-3010: Disculpa mi descortesía, ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _HawkEye11: No se supone que tienes que preguntar por mi edad?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Sería aún más descortés preguntarte primero tu edad. Me presento, me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, un gusto en conocerte._

 _HawkEye11: HMN- Por tu forma de escribir y de expresarte… fácil tienes unos 24? Y un gusto! Takao Kazunari aquí~_

 _Dragón-3010: Un gusto. Eh, casi aciertas, pero te faltan unos años más._

 _Dragón-3010: Por las mismas razones, asumo que debes tener entre 17 y 19._

 _HawkEye11: Más años?! HMN- 30 años?_

 _Dragón-3010: No, todavía no llego al número 3. Tengo 29 años, cumplo 30 en unos cuantos meses todavía._

 _HawkEye11: 29?! Eso es técnicamente 30~_

 _HawkEye11: Yo tengo 17 casi casi 18, así que supongo que acertaste!_

 _Dragón-3010: Agradezco que no grites por el micrófono. En realidad, pensé que tendrías unos 23 años. Eres muy bueno en el COD, tienes buena vista para los bots._

 _HawkEye11: Gracias, gracias. No me halagues tanto que me la creo._

 _HawkEye11: Nah~ bromeaba~ Pero en serio gracias, no todos lo reconocen. Siempre me dicen que hago trampa! Y no la hago!_

 _Dragón-3010: Siempre existirán las personas envidiosas, Kazunari. ¿Puedo llamarte así?_

 _HawkEye11: Normal! Yo te diré Himuro-san por el momento_

 _HawkEye11: Y no me hables de esos! Odio a la gente así, mi preparatoria está plagada de esos estúpidos~_

 _Dragón-3010: Cielos… ¿Tan desastrosa es tu preparatoria? ¿Dónde estudias?_

 _HawkEye11: Shūtoku, está cerca de mi casa… pero bueno, creo que la tiran contra mí_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Algún problema en específico?_

 _HawkEye11: Nah~ no vale la pena contarte, no viene al caso. Mejor echémonos una partida, aunque primero tengo que bajar a prender la luz!_

 _Dragón-3010: No puedo… estoy descargando un nuevo juego, por eso me desconecté un momento e ingresé al grupo._

 _HawkEye11: Rayos! bueno~ Oye! Nunca te había visto, es la primera vez que publicas algo en el grupo, no? Comentas?_

 _Dragón-3010: He comentado muy pocas veces… Sí, es la primera vez que publico. Quería saber si valía la pena la compra, pero veo que no._

 _HawkEye11: Nah~ No te compres ese juego, mejor gasta tu dinero en otra cosa!_

 _Dragón-3010: Sí… ¿Y por qué estás sin luz?_

 _HawkEye11: Mi madre es enemiga del COD y cree que cada que me rio es porque estoy jugando. Es un poco histérica_

 _Dragón-3010: Por un momento olvidé que debías estar bajo la tutela de tus padres. Por lo menos, supongo que cuentas con tu papá para convencerla._

 _HawkEye11: Mis padres son divorciados… pero sí! Cuando él estaba, me defendía de todas las injusticias de la loca de mi madre_

 _Dragón-3010: … No te llevas bien con ella._

 _HawkEye11: JAJAJAJA! Claro que no, bueno… a veces sí, pero es mi madre. Por desgracia no podemos cambiar a los padres~_

 _Dragón-3010: Bueno… ¿Y lo de tu colegio? No sé de qué conversarte en realidad…_

 _HawkEye11: JAJAJAJAJAJA! Demasiada sinceridad!_

 _Dragón-3010: No te burles…_

 _HawkEye11: Es que eres un caso de sinceridad extrema! Eh… Trabajas? Supongo que ya hasta acabaste universidad no~?_

 _Dragón-3010: Sí, trabajo como editor de sonido en Toei Animation y estudié Música en L.A. a nivel universitario._

 _HawkEye11: No mientas! Eso es genial! Te gusta el anime entonces?_

 _HawkEye11: Y en L.A.?! Eres medio americano?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Únicamente veo los animes que edito. Y no… soy japonés, pero mis padres emigraron a Norteamérica cuando yo tenía 6 años. Me dejaron en Akita con mi abuela._

 _HawkEye11: WOW! Entonces tú vives con tu abuela?_

 _Dragón-3010: No, ella falleció hace mucho._

 _HawkEye11: Lo siento, no quise ser tan metiche…_

 _Dragón-3010: No te preocupes y ya me tengo que ir, mi novia acaba de llegar. Es igual que tu mamá, no le gusta el PS. Nos vemos._

 _HawkEye11: Tienes novia?! Que suerte la tuya. Nos vemos!_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Tú tienes novio?_

 _HawkEye11: No tengo novia!_

 _Dragón-3010: Sé sobre tu orientación, me lo comentó un chico por inbox. Creo que tienes varios "enemigos"._

 _HawkEye11: Estos hijos de puta! Con razón que varios me dejan de hablar de la nada! Tú también me prejuzgarás?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Lo sé desde antes de que me agregaras, Kazunari. Eres un buen chico y que seas homosexual no cambia nada, pero no te enamores de mí._

 _HawkEye11: …_

 _HawkEye11: POR QUÉ TODOS DICEN ESO?! No es que sea una máquina que me enamore de todos los hombres que veo!_

 _Dragón-3010: Ja, ja, ja. Sabía que te exaltarías. ¿Cómo haces? Ah…Solo bromeaba~._

 _HawkEye11: No me copies! Tan grande y comportándote como chiquillo!_

 _Dragón-3010: No te enojes, Kazunari._

 _HawkEye11: è-é)9_

 _Dragón-3010: Comprendo que te molesten mucho en la preparatoria. Por suerte, ya debes estar en el último año. Nos vemos mañana._

 _HawkEye11: Chau! Y para que lo sepas, mis gustos son exigentes!_

 _Dragón-3010: Ja, ja, ja. No podré gustarte entonces…_

 _HawkEye11: JA! Mañana a las 6 en punto en el COD! Más te vale!_

 _Kazunari tiró su celular hacia su cúmulo de ropa, no le encontraba el caso a seguir en el grupo. Himuro se había desconectado y no tenía a otro con quién conversar, así que dormiría. Era ya cerca de medianoche, mañana tendría que ir muy temprano para pedir prestado un libro en la biblioteca para su clase de química._

Takao bufó, mucha nostalgia lo estaba invadiendo con solo volver a verlo. Tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación, cualquiera, el tema que se le ocurriera, pero la garganta ahogada no lo dejaba desenvolverse con naturalidad.

Himuro no había despegado la mirada del menor desde que dejó su lectura. Kazunari era un pasado que no había olvidado y era un presente en forma de fantasma.

—¿Y qué decidiste estudiar? —Tatsuya retomó la conversación.

—Ah, estoy estudiando todavía. Ingresé tarde y voy a un instituto —respondió animado. Takao apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y extendió su sonrisa para hacer fluir el ambiente pesado—. Quiero dedicarme al Diseño Gráfico, ya hice mis primeras prácticas~.

—Me alegro por ti, Kazunari —dijo con franqueza—, ¿y sigues viviendo con tu madre?

—PF~ ¡Claro que no!; —Takao alzó un poco la voz—; Dejé el nido hace como cuatro años. No podría aguantar hasta ahora a esa histérica.

Tatsuya rio, con más recato que su acompañante. Los años pasarían, las décadas o los siglos, pero en su memoria siempre estaría la sombra de la madre de Kazunari. Una señora de poca paciencia y enemiga de los juegos en línea por PS.

—Es un alivio para el COD, nos arruinó un montón de partidas. —Himuro trajo el pasado a la plática—. Recuerdo que íbamos a ganar el trofeo del 100% y-…

—¡Y me apagó el modem! —Kazunari chilló frustrado todavía.

Takao golpeó la mesa por impulso, recordar aquel día le hervía la sangre. Su momento de gloria, la cumbre de su trayectoria en el COD, sus horas invertidas: todo lo tiró a la basura su madre aquel día. El menor pasó la mano por sus cabellos y se los tiró para atrás, gesto que hacía a menudo para refrescar sus ideas. Himuro lo conocía perfectamente.

—¿Y te acuerdas cuando quisimos probar con el Assasin~? —preguntó divertido— ¡Mi madre me rompió el juego!

—No se puede olvidar —contestó y miró por unos segundos hacia las manos de Kazunari—. Recuerdo todo el pasado.

Kazunari guardó silencio un momento.

—Yo también, Tatsuya —respondió luego—. Es imposible de borrar todo eso, señor celos compulsivos. —Takao usó el apodo que en aquel tiempo le dio—… Oye, sé que ha pasado el tiempo, pero aún no comprendo-…

—Nunca me ganaste en el juego de la NBA K, ¿no? —Himuro cambió el tema.

Tatsuya no deseaba aclarar preguntas, simplemente trataba de disfrutar el fantasma del pasado en pequeñas cantidades. Kazunari no replicó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, había entendido su nerviosismo. Los gestos de su ex eran transparentes, a pesar de ser poco llamativos. Esa misma impresión tuvo desde que vio a Himuro por primera vez.

 _Cuatro horas fueron suficientes para ambos, los dos ya estaban al 78% del juego. Un 22% más y se ganarían el trofeo por completar la historia._

 _Takao jadeó de cansancio, tener la vista y la mente concentrada no era una tarea sencilla. Su nivel de concentración era tanto que muchas veces no escuchaba los gritos de su madre, cuando lo llamaba para mandarlo a comprar X cosas._

 _Apagó la consola y se movió de escritorio, su computadora seguía encendida. Abrió la burbuja del chat y le escribió a Dragón-3010. Conocía su nombre, pero era más cómodo llamarlo Dragón por ser el ID en el juego._

 _HawkEye11: Dragón~ ya me cansé de jugar, hacemos otra cosa?_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Qué deseas hacer? Tengo tiempo antes de ir al dentista._

 _HawkEye11: Podemos hacer Skype? quiero saber cómo eres!_

 _Dragón-3010: Ja, ja, ja… ¿Por qué quieres conocerme? Quizá te asustes y no me vuelvas a hablar, te extrañaría._

 _HawkEye11: Me sonrojas~._

 _Dragón-3010: Es cierto, no pienses mal…_

 _HawkEye11: Solo bromeaba~, no te exaltes! Pero quiero conocerte, siempre hablo contigo y me da curiosidad ver tu cara. Yo tampoco soy un Adonis!_

 _Dragón-3010: Bueno… ¿Prometes no dejarme de hablar?_

 _HawkEye11: Tan feo eres?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Eso me dolió._

 _HawkEye11: Bromeo~, sí- sí, te lo prometo. Amigos de PS4 y próximamente de PS5. Eso no se rompe con nada~._

 _Dragón-3010: Está bien. Agrégame: Tatsuya-301o_

 _HawkEye11: Genial! Te agrego, soy el del emoji de perro_

 _Dragón-3010: Ya te agregué, hablamos desde ahí._

 _Takao sintió nervios; en un primer instante, pensó que se negaría como otras veces. Dejó de comer su mandarina y fue a buscar un polo limpio en su ropero. Uno decente como mínimo. Estaba como se levantaba: una desgracia. La semana de exámenes en la preparatoria lo había dejado un estropajo viviente por falta de duchas y horas de sueño._

 _Cuando estuvo listo, prendió su cámara del PS y se conectó desde Skype. Himuro ya estaba ahí, le había mandado un emoticón de una carita sonriendo suave. Hasta ese gesto demostraba su tranquila personalidad. Kazunari infló el pecho y suspiró. "Que sea lo que Dios quiera", dijo para relajarse. Si Himuro no era lo que esperaba, no cambiaría nada. Igual sería su amigo incondicional para el COD, pero no entendía por qué su mente estaba tan inquieta si no era una cita, ni un primer encuentro para definir sentimientos._

 _La cámara parpadeó por varios segundos hasta mostrar su rostro, se veía pálido. Trató de darse de palmadas en las mejillas para no parecer tan afanado, pero inmediatamente el rostro de Tatsuya apareció. Takao se descolocó. "¡¿Feo por dónde?! ¡Mentiroso!", gritó tapándose la boca segundos después. Himuro alzó la única ceja que se le veía._

— _Dije quizás te asustes, nunca dije que era feo… —respondió con un gesto apacible. Tatsuya puso las manos sobre sus cabellos al ver su reflejo—. Disculpa si estoy un poco despeinado, todavía no me he peinado._

— _No- no-… estás perfecto —dijo sin pensarlo. Himuro paró de atenuarse las hebras—. No, bueno, perfecto en el sentido en que estás mejor que yo. Yo estoy como vagabundo~._

— _Supongo que tu habitación también, eres un poco desordenado._

 _Takao miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de su desastre, no había pensado en ese detalle. Su cúmulo de ropa estaba sobre su cama, también varios libros y platos tirados en el suelo. Tatsuya debía comprenderlo, Kazunari a sus 17 años era un adolescente complicado._

— _Todos mis amigos también lo son, me sorprende que tú no lo seas._

— _No lo sé, siempre me ha gustado tener en orden mis pertenencias. Si estuvieran fuera de lugar, me sentiría asfixiado —comentó con cierta duda—. Y… bueno, ya me conoces._

— _Pues sí~ ¿Qué tal te parezco? —preguntó algo juguetón— Tú no me pareces un viejo verde, no te ves tan mayor o, bueno, tienes 29 todavía._

— _Gracias, es un logro —respondió aliviado, tanto que parecía sincero su gesto y no un simple sarcasmo—. Yo en realidad te imaginé idéntico a cómo te ves._

— _¿A qué te refieres? ¿Soñaste conmigo acaso~?_

 _Himuro negó con la cabeza después de sonreír por el tono pícaro en que Takao habló. El mayor le explicó el sentido de sus palabras; esas semanas, se había imaginado a un chico juguetón y de aspecto un poco desaliñado por los problemas familiares que lo acarreaban. Su descripción general había sido atinada._

— _Ah, era eso, pero… ¿Te parezco, ya sabes, un galanazo~?_

— _No soy de dar ese tipo de halagos —susurró más para sí—, pero para mí, eres uno de esos chicos bonitos. Supongo que has tenido varios detrás de ti._

— _Cómo crees~, —Takao vaciló—. Nah~, bromeaba~. Ya tengo kilometraje, para qué mentir._

 _Kazunari relajó los hombros y puso las manos detrás de su nuca, la conversación había dejado de ser un poco incómoda por la timidez del comienzo. Himuro volvió a peinarse el cabello hacia un lado y señaló hacia adelante. Takao arrugó el ceño y se señaló así mismo. No entendía qué le quería decir su "superior". El menor volteó y vio a su madre en el filo de la puerta, tenía mala cara. Por andar centrado en el Skype, no había oído la infinidad de llamadas de ella._

— _Te he estado llamando más de veinte veces, la comida ya está lista._

— _Ya voy, ma. Estoy haciendo un proyecto, no interrumpas por favor. —Kazunari mintió, no le importaba si Tatsuya lo escuchaba._

 _Takao se paró de su silla con ruedas y se acercó a su madre, para que no siguiera de chismosa. A ella le gustaba mirar toda la habitación para ver en qué más le llamaba la atención._

— _Un poco de privacidad, los hijos también tenemos derechos, caray. En un rato, bajo… No te vas a morir porque no te acompañe una noche, madre._

— _No te hagas el chistoso, en cinco te quiero abajo. —Ella misma cerró la puerta fuerte._

— _Cielos, qué genio —Kazunari masculló con enojo—. Nada se le puede decir._

— _Mi madre era menos controladora, pero igual se preocupaba por mí —escuchó. Tatsuya aún estaba ahí—. Eres bastante delgado ¿Haces deporte?_

— _¿Eh? ¡Sí! Juego básquet —contó—. Tú también párate, quiero verte completo._

 _Tatsuya trató de negarse, pero la insistencia de Kazunari lo obligó a levantarse. El mayor se puso de pie y se colocó a una distancia prudente. Se encontraba en ropa interior, un bóxer suelto de color azul marino. Encima traía ese polo negro que había visto desde el comienzo de la llamada. Takao disimuló, pero le encantó la vista. Ese chico de seudónimo Dragón-3010 era todo lo opuesto a la palabra feo. Era un hombre atractivo, con un aire varonil, aunque pacífico. Algo poco usual de ver en los chicos adictos a los videojuegos, puros estereotipos absurdos._

 _Takao se desarregló el cerquillo y, siendo avezado, le preguntó por qué había terminado con su ex novia. Nunca había tocado el tema por no ser indiscreto, pero le causaba curiosidad saber la razón por la cual una chica X había lastimado a su amigo._

— _Me negaba —dijo y desvió la mirada ante esas palabras—, me enteré por su compañero de cuarto. Él y yo llegamos a ser amigos y fue por eso que me confesó lo que decía mi ex de mí._

— _¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Por qué te negaría? —preguntó lleno de incredulidad._

 _Himuro fue breve en su explicación, pero confesó una mentira que no pretendía seguir. Takao se había vuelto de su absoluta confianza._

— _Es él, no ella. —Aclaró._

— _Ah, él… ¡¿Él?! —Kazunari estaba sorprendido, pero sonreía sin saber un motivo exacto—. Eh, bueno, no soy nadie para juzgarte…_

— _Siento haberte mentido. —Tatsuya se disculpó._

— _¡KAZUNARI! —escucharon ambos dando un respingo._

— _Creo que tu madre te llama, sé obediente. Yo también tengo que partir al dentista. Cuídate y deja de hacer travesuras —dijo despidiéndose con una mano._

— _Si quieres, podemos hacer travesuras juntos~ y conste que te lo pedí antes de verte la cara, para que no me digas superficial._

— _Quizás un día de estos. —Tatsuya le guiño el ojo y terminó la llamada al instante._

 _Kazunari suspiró al ver la llamada finalizada. Himuro era un buen amigo, una buena persona y, todavía con dudas, quizás un buen amante en el futuro. Takao se burló de sus pensamientos cursis, no debía emocionarse tanto por una simple video-llamada._

 _Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Su sopa ya estaba fría por todo lo que se había demorado. Su madre notó su repentino buen humor, pero no lo bombardeó de preguntas. A su hijo no le gustaba hablar de su privacidad; a menos que, él sea quien propiciara la plática._

Himuro tomó la cucharita que tenía a un lado y revolvió su café, se había asentado la espuma. Necesitaba un sorbo, algo que le quemara la garganta para opacar esas ganas de querer saber todo sobre Takao. Esas ansias de preguntarle si había conseguido a alguien o si había alguien que lo emocionaba como él alguna vez lo logró emocionar.

—¿Estás viviendo en Tokio? —preguntó Kazunari después de comer mitad de su triple. No hablaba con la boca llena, era uno de los modales que había aprendido a disfuerzos.

—Sí… Sería problemático para mí irme a Akita en estos momentos. —Tatsuya tamborileó con los dedos y suspiró—. Te he mentido, lo siento… llegué hace tres meses.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo de inmediato, escupiendo un poco— Lo siento, yo y mis malos modales, pero es que sabía que me estabas mintiendo.

Tatsuya cogió una servilleta para limpiarse la mejilla, no le importaba su exaltación. Tokio era su residencia oficial desde hace ya nueve años, cuando decidió mudarse para establecer una relación sólida con Kazunari.

Estar con él cambió su rutina, su estilo de vida fría en Akita por el caluroso Tokio, su trabajo, sus amistades. Un cambio radical que, a pesar de no haber funcionado la relación, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Todo había valido la pena en su momento.

—Me debes un regalo~, —Takao retomó la plática—, ¿qué me darás?

Himuro se levantó dejando a Kazunari consternado. Temía haber metido de nuevo la pata, ese encuentro era demasiado corto como aceptarlo. Tatsuya se disculpó, pero la hora marcaba su salida. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, Takao se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Feliz cumpleaños, espero que tu vida siga llena de éxitos. —Himuro susurró, le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro y se fue sin mirar atrás, sin dudar.

Kazunari apretó las manos por impotencia. Tenía ganas de pararse y perseguirlo, pero su cuerpo no se movía; había una razón: una pareja que estaba trabajando, una persona que no se merecía que lo omitiera de esa forma. Dio un suspiro pesado y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos. Necesitaba centrarse, su ex lo alteraba por no haber cerrado esa etapa de la manera correcta, por dejar cabos sueltos que hasta el momento no comprendía.

Su celular volvió a sonar minutos después, dos veces. Miyaji ya estaba en camino, la reunión había culminado antes de lo previsto. Kazunari leyó los mensajes sin emoción, la culpabilidad lo embargaba y no era correcto fingir que nada había pasado.

El café, ese día, estaba amargo.

* * *

―Parte 2―

 **Fragmentos de tu piel**

Kazunari suspiró de nuevo, Miyaji se daría cuenta si seguía con esa actitud nostálgica, aunque hace unos minutos había decidido contar lo sucedido. Era lo ideal, era lo correcto. Los fantasmas se debían quedar como tal. Himuro no le había dado una tarjeta, un teléfono o una dirección; su ex no había mostrado ningún interés en volver a contactarlo. "¿Por qué entonces debo yo tomarle importancia?", Takao se preguntó repetidas veces. Chasqueó la lengua enfadado consigo mismo.

La mesa que había elegido era pegada a la ventana, miró hacia a la derecha y vio una tienda de zapatos que antes solía concurrir. A los 17 años, era su destino preferido para comprarse unas zapatillas deportivas para su club de básquet. Inclusive, recordaba que antes, en vez de la cafetería, había un centro recreativo para adolescentes y jóvenes. Juegos de música, de danza, máquinas a fichas y muchas otras cosas que lo hicieron sonreír, pero de amargura.

 _Takao llegó puntual a la cita acordada. Desde el cuarto piso, se apreciaba mejor la vista del gran complejo deportivo que había al costado del centro comercial. La gente se veía como hormiga o eso le gustaba imaginarse._

 _Traía aquella vez un morral beige al igual que su pantalón ¾. Guardaba ahí su celular, unos cuantos billetes y su tarjeta del centro recreativo. Tenía un crédito de 45 monedas de la vez pasada que no las jugó por aburrirse, pero esa salida no sería igual a cuando fue con sus compañeros de preparatoria. Salir con Tatsuya era otro tipo de emoción._

— _Hola, disculpa si te hice esperar —dijo Himuro. Su reloj marcaba las cuatro y once. Tenía más de 15 minutos de retraso—. No conozco muy bien las calles de Tokio, me perdí._

— _No te preocupes, me entretuve aquí con Shin-chan~ —respondió Kazunari._

— _¡Ya sabrás que yo no quería hacerte compañía en ningún momento! —Su amigo se exaltó, había sido el blanco de burlas de Takao por veinte largos minutos._

 _Tatsuya no emitió palabra, se le hacía conocido de algún lugar. Takao le ayudó a refrescar su memoria, se lo había presentado en el evento de Play Station en Kioto —la primera cita—. Himuro sonrió al recordarlo y extendió el brazo para darle un apretón de manos, pero Shintarō ignoró ese gesto que demostraba mucha confianza, al chico de gafas poco le importaba que ese extraño fuese mayor que él._

 _Midorima, al sentir que estorbaba en esa cita, pasó a retirarse. Se había retrasado para la búsqueda de su amuleto de la suerte de ese día._

— _¡Huraño!, —Kazunari gritó como si estuviera en un callejón—, ¡¿a tus futuros pacientes también los vas a tratar así?!_

— _¡Muérete! —respondió de la misma forma Midorima._

 _Takao se rio por unos segundos antes de serenarse, su pasatiempo siempre sería molestar a Midorima Shintarō, futuro médico. Tatsuya lo tomó de la mano, Kazunari dejó de mirar para el lugar que se había ido su amigo y dirigió su atención hacia su pareja, a quien besó antes de avanzar. Había extrañado su presencia. Esos días se le habían hecho eternos, más por estar de vacaciones._

 _El juego para encestar pelotas fue su primer destino, Takao le contó que Midorima era muy bueno haciendo tiros de larga distancia —también había sido jugador de básquet, pero ahora la universidad le imposibilitaba por su corto tiempo para la recreación—. Himuro lo escuchó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que decidió hablar para cortar la historia de cómo Shintarō no quiso salir de la casa por no traer su amuleto de la suerte; un fiel seguidor de Oha-Asa._

— _¿Te gusta Midorima? —preguntó. Takao pestañeó y rio escupiendo un poco de saliva—. No creo estar haciendo una broma, ¿te gusta?_

— _¡Claro que no! —dijo todavía riéndose— Shin-chan es como mi mejor amigo. No sé, nunca he tenido esa clase de sentimientos hacia él. Sería como amar a un hermano… ¡Nah! ¡Ni hablar!_

 _Takao continuó riendo, pero Himuro no sonrió haciéndolo parar. La máquina parpadeó y botó 150 tickets que era la ganancia de la partida de Kazunari. Tatsuya los cogió entregándoselos a su ganador sin mirarlo; mientras que, él pasó su tarjeta. Era su turno._

— _Tatsuya, ¿te has molestado?, —Takao no obtuvo respuesta—, Tatsuya… Oye, Tatsuya. Tatsuya, no seas infantil. Oye, Midorima no significa nada para mí —dijo tomándolo del hombro para hacerlo voltear. Himuro falló ese tiro._

— _Estoy jugando —dijo._

 _Kazunari no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir para solucionar esa situación. Esperó paciente a que terminara de lanzar. Su ganancia fue de 230 tickets, un casi perfecto. Tatsuya tomó su premio y caminó hacia otro juego. No volteó, no lo tomó de la mano, no se mostró comprensivo ni, en cierta parte, meloso con él. Takao sobó su mejilla antes de seguirle el paso._

— _Tatsuya, ¿te vas a enojar por eso?; —Kazunari insistió—; Oye, Tatsuya. No te pongas celoso por alguien que… ni siquiera tiene importancia en mi vida. Solo me gusta fastidiarlo._

— _¿Te has acostado con él? —preguntó._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Mi pregunta ha sido clara._

 _Himuro paró en la máquina para aplastar topos y cogió el mazo sin pensarlo dos veces. Deslizó su tarjeta y el sonido del juego comenzó. Takao se desesperó. Tatsuya actuaba de manera natural: su voz, sus gestos, su mirada. Nada le indicaba que estaba molesto, pero era un hecho que lo estaba. Estaba celoso hasta la punta del cabello. Hasta los golpes que le daba a las cabezas de los topos no eran especialmente suaves._

— _No me has respondido —dijo sin despegar la vista de los huecos—. Tu silencio lo puedo interpretar como un sí._

— _Lo conocí por mi papá. Sabes que él es reumatólogo y, a su vez, es catedrático en la universidad de Tokio. Midorima siempre está en la casa de mi padre cada vez que voy —dijo._

— _Yo no te preguntado la profesión de tu padre, ni tus encuentros casuales con tu mejor amigo. ¿Te has acostado con Midorima sí o no? —preguntó con un tono de voz grave._

— _Sí —respondió fastidiado—. Sí me he acostado con él, pero como una aventura. Se lo propuse y ya. No hay más historia, además que eso pasó hace más de un año y medio._

 _Himuro soltó el mazo y se dirigió hacia la salida, no tenía más ganas de conversar. La cita había terminado. Entre que caminaba, guardó la tarjeta en su billetera y botó a la basura los tickets que había ganado. Kazunari corrió para alcanzarlo después de quedarse congelado por unos minutos al ver esa reacción tan abrupta de parte de Tatsuya._

 _Takao saltó las últimas gradas y lo trató de tomar por la muñeca, pero el mayor se soltó haciendo fuerza. No le permitía que lo tocase._

— _Tatsuya, ¿qué diablos te sucede? ¿Vas a tirar a la basura este día por una estupidez? —preguntó desesperado— ¡Tatsuya!_

— _¿Qué quieres? Ya me tengo que ir y no te he pedido que me acompañes. Vete a tu casa o anda donde tu padre —dijo finalmente._

 _Por más que trató hacerlo entrar en razón, no lo logró. Tatsuya alzó la mano y se metió a un taxi al cual le indicó que lo llevase a la estación B de Tokio. Kazunari tragó duro, el sofoco de su garganta se había acumulado y las ganas de llorar por la cólera lo estaban bombardeando._

 _"Vete a la mierda", susurró ahogado. Kazunari volteó y fue hacia a la esquina para coger a pie toda la avenida principal. Se iría a su casa a verle la cara a su madre que le preguntaría hasta el cansancio por qué había regresado tan temprano cuando le dijo que estaría mínimo a las ocho, máximo a las diez y eran apenas las 4:50 PM._

Takao arrugó por completo las servilletas, de nada le servía amargarse por cosas absurdas. Esos tragos amargos estaban enterrados. Después de tantos años, le parecía increíble haber soportado cada una de las niñerías de Himuro. De un hombre tranquilo se transformaba a un orate con celos compulsivos sin oídos. ¿Por qué mostrarle interés a alguien que la mayoría de la relación lo hizo llorar del coraje?

Un golpe lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Miyaji le había dado con el periódico en la cabeza por andar distraído. Hace menos de cinco minutos, había llegado, pero su pareja no se había dado por aludido. Incluso Kiyoshi ya había ordenado y traía su bandeja consigo.

—¿Y eso de quién es?, —Su novio preguntó por la bandeja sobrante—, ¿has compartido mesa de nuevo? ¿A quién importunaste hoy? —dijo.

—No vas a creer a quién —murmuró.

Kiyoshi agitó la bolsa de edulcorante, mientras preguntó por el nombre. Pocas veces Takao estaba tan ido, alguien importante habría estado sentado en ese sitio antes que él. Kazunari apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y susurró el nombre de su ex. Miyaji dejó de mover su café, conocía la historia como si fuera la suya propia.

—Te afectó, —No era una pregunta, su pareja tampoco lo negó—, ¿lo sigues queriendo a pesar de todo? Te abandonó, Kazunari. ¿Te tengo que recordar que se largó a-…?

—Ya lo sé —dijo para no escuchar el mismo sermón que varios le dieron—. Sé lo que pasó y sé que mi pasado con él es estrictamente pasado, Miyaji-san.

—No lo parece y no es un reclamo. De antemano, agradezco tu sinceridad, pero no puedo creer que lo sigas queriendo.

Takao no respondió, ¿cómo negar algo tan evidente? Nunca lo había apartado de su vida, no había olvidado ni sus buenos momentos, ni sus malos. No se consideraba alguien arrastrado, nunca lo había sido. Nunca había ido a su casa a tocarle la puerta para volver, nunca le había rogado —su orgullo se lo impidió infinidad de veces—, pero sería cínico de su parte decir que lo había dejado de amar, porque no era cierto.

Hace unos minutos, así su cuerpo se haya mantenido inmóvil, sus ojos solo observándolo partir, sus manos pegadas a la mesa y su boca cerrada sin dejar salir una sola palabra; había deseado con mucha fuerza que Himuro no se fuera tan rápido.

—Olvidemos esto. —Kazunari propuso después de un rato—. Él no volverá ni yo lo buscaré. Mi vida ha sido tranquila desde que terminé con él y así la quiero mantener.

—Gracias a ti, pude volver a confiar, Kazunari. Tú también date la oportunidad. Ya lo viste y ya te diste cuenta que él sigue siendo el mismo, no ha cambiado. —Takao asentó.

Todas sus amistades se lo habían dicho, Himuro era dañino en su vida, pero también había sido un buen compañero. Las veces en que no había celos y en las que se pudo aferrar a sus brazos, lleno de impotencia por lo mala que era la relación con su madre. Esos tantos momentos en que Tatsuya le aguantó las rabietas y los gritos. Los interminables consejos. Sobre todo la compresión que le tuvo cuando se escapó de su casa, ese recuerdo lo hacía reír un montón y llorar por la angustia que sintió.

 _Kazunari movió la cámara hacia arriba y disparó apresurado a los cuatro bots de la azotea. Estaba volviendo a jugar todos los niveles, después de que su madre tuvo la delicadeza de resetearle toda la memoria por haber cortado la luz adrede. El Play Station 4 era una máquina de muchos cuidados y hacer saltar el enchufe de la corriente, siendo esa la fuente de poder, había traído consecuencias. Por lo menos, agradecía que siguiera funcionando._

— _Dragón, ve por la derecha. Yo me encargo en el área de la tortuga. Rápido —dijo. El micrófono funcionaba a la perfección—. ¡No! ¡A tu derecha! ¡No seas bestia!_

— _No me grites… Estoy tratando de jugar con un dedo vendado._

— _Pero es que… ¡Mira! Ya te quitaron una vida, animal. —Himuro suspiró, Kazunari se tomaba muy en serio un juego—. Vete a otra parte, estás casi a mi costado._

— _Estaré por la cueva._

 _El mando vibraba cada tanto, el modo difícil era justamente eso, difícil. Se secó el sudor con el brazo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Su televisor de 40 pulgadas con una resolución de 1920 píxeles le ayudaban a reconocer mejor los bots fantasmas._

 _Su madre tocó insistentemente la puerta, pero Takao no se detuvo. La partida por ser en línea no se pausaba. Siguió jugando hasta que escuchó la perilla de su cuarto moverse._

— _¡Estoy desnudo, ma! ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Takao gritó para que no lo molestara._

— _Kazunari… no le deberías contestar así a tu mamá —Himuro le aconsejó, pero a él le resbaló._

 _La puerta de su habitación se abrió, su madre le desenchufó el Play Station de jalón apagándose la pantalla de inmediato. Takao arrugó el ceño, no había hecho nada esa vez. Eran las seis de la noche de un viernes donde no tenía nada qué hacer porque seguía de vacaciones._

— _¿Qué cosa? No estaba haciendo nada malo._

— _No te veo desnudo. Te estás volviendo muy mentiroso y estoy harta que todo el día andes en ese maldito juego, sal a socializar aunque sea a la esquina, Kazunari —dijo histérica._

— _No me jorobes, es mi vida —respondió fastidiado—. Yo cumplo como puedo en la preparatoria, no he llevado a cargo ningún curso. Esa fue la condición para que me dejaras tranquilo en mis vacaciones._

 _Kazunari se acercó a su consola y la desconectó para revisar si no se había quemado ninguna entrada. No tenía dinero para comprarse otra ni tampoco quería que se le malograra. Había comprado ese PS4 con sus ahorros de 3 años consecutivos, porque su madre no le había dado ni un cuarto de dólar._

— _Ha venido Ryū-kun, baja y sé amable con él —Su madre le ordenó, pero Takao arrugó el ceño y se rio._

 _Kazunari no iría a saludar al nuevo compromiso de su mamá, le caía como patada en el hígado por falso. No tenía la obligación de saludarlo, porque él no se metía en su camino esperando que ese señor tampoco en el suyo. Se negó como todas las veces y le arranchó el cable de la extensión._

— _No iré, mándale mis saludos si quieres._

— _Baja, Kazunari. No estoy para tus caprichos, he tenido un muy mal día en el trabajo. —Siguió insistiendo—. Ryū-kun ha traído comida para compartir en familia, te quiero abajo en cinco minutos._

— _No voy a bajar, ¿no entiendes? Que se largue a ser la familia feliz con su esposa. Debería darte vergüenza ser la amante, madura —masculló._

 _Takao recibió una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo chocar contra su mueble, se tocó la mejilla dañada y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Odiaba los golpes cuando su madre sabía que solo decía la verdad. Él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que los tomase como su casa chica o su escondite cuando se peleaba con la verdadera pareja, la esposa, la oficial. Ni siquiera le debía respeto porque no era su sangre, ni muchos menos su padre._

— _Vas a aprender a respetarme sea a las buenas o a las malas, Kazunari._

 _El azabache no respondió, tragó saliva y se mantuvo sobándose el rostro hasta que vio a su mamá volver con un martillo._

— _¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!, —Takao se exaltó—, ¡deja eso ahí! ¡Dámelo!_

 _Forcejeó con ella, pero terminó por quitarle su consola. Takao no la agredió, no podía simplemente empujarla o golpearla. El respeto por ser el ser que lo trajo al mundo se lo impidió. Se quedó espantado al verla destrozar su Play Station. Cuatro martillazos dejaron su única distracción hecha añicos, totalmente inservible._

— _Bajas en cinco minutos —dijo. Salió de la habitación y cerró fuerte la puerta._

— _Te odio —susurró. Su voz estaba quebrada y jadeaba a cada rato. Takao se acercó y recogió del suelo algunas partes. Estaba rota, no había nada que pudiese hacer._

 _Se limpió las lágrimas y fue hacia su closet sacando su mochila del colegio. La vació tirando todo al suelo y puso dentro ropa al azar. Estaba harto de los malos tratos, de los gritos, de sus gestos, del mal carácter y de la frustración acumulada de su madre que cargaba en él sin tener culpa de su fracaso matrimonial. Tomó su celular y su billetera, y bajó apurado las escaleras._

 _En la entrada, se encontró con Ryū y su media hermana, la traía cargada. No le dirigió la palabra, lo empujó hacia un lado con un brazo y salió de la casa lo más rápido posible. Su madre lo persiguió segundos después._

— _¡Kazunari, ven aquí! ¡Kazunari!_

— _¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú y tu estúpido compromiso se pueden ir a la mierda! —Gritó antes de empezar a correr a toda velocidad._

 _Su padre vivía en otro distrito y no quería llamarlo a él, de nada le serviría preocuparlo. Tenía entendido que estaba de viaje en Hokkaido por una campaña médica. Su mamá tampoco se atrevería a llamarlo, si hacía eso estaría dando pie a perder la custodia que su papá, en más de dos oportunidades, le había peleado sin éxito._

 _Las lágrimas persistían, por más que se las había limpiado más de ocho veces. Se secó el rostro nuevamente y trató de tranquilizarse. Su respiración seguía irregular, había corrido más de cuarenta cuadras. Correr sin control alguno había sido su manera de quitarse el coraje de encima. Estaba a más de siete manzanas de su casa y quería irse más lejos._

 _Sintió la vibración de su celular y supuso que era la persona que necesitaba. Sacó su móvil y se dio cuenta que no era un mensaje, tenía una llamada entrante de Himuro._

— _Kazunari, ¿estás bien? —preguntó de frente— Te saliste sin despedirte… ¿Tu madre de nuevo desconectó la consola?_

— _No quiero hablar de esa… de esa —dijo para no insultarla—. No quiero hablar de nada._

 _Su voz lo delataba, seguía llorando como si fuese un niño. Himuro apegó más el celular y le pidió que respirara hondo; Kazunari cuando se alteraba, cometía estupideces por impulso._

— _¿Dónde estás? Escucho ruido de autos, ¿te saliste de tu casa?_

— _Sí y no voy a volver así me lo pidas ¡Jamás voy a regresar! —Gritó._

— _Tranquilízate… No vuelvas si no quieres, pero no puedes pasar la noche en la calle. ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de mudarme a Tokio?; —Kazunari apenas respondió con un sonido—; Bien, ya tengo el departamento, me lo rentó mi mejor amigo._

 _Tatsuya le dio una solución, Kazunari apuntó la dirección y le dio las gracias por ayudarlo. Himuro no respondió a eso, pero sí le recomendó que se fuera para el departamento lo antes posible; llamaría en unos segundos al señor de seguridad para autorizarle la entrada a Takao sin problemas, era un alivio que el menor haya sacado sus documentos._

 _Takao pasó una muy mala noche, de pesadilla en pesadilla. Despertó a las seis de la mañana y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Tatsuya echado a su lado, lo observaba en silencio. Kazunari se levantó de la cama sentándose. La cabeza le dolía mucho, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos; tenía un aspecto deplorable._

— _¿Quieres salir a desayunar? ¿O compro algo para preparar aquí? —preguntó. Tatsuya quiso arreglar sus cabellos, pero Takao no se lo permitió._

— _No quiero nada, ya me tengo que ir._

— _¿A dónde irás? Tu padre llega en tres días. Si no es para irte a tu casa, no te dejaré salir de aquí, Kazunari —dijo realmente preocupado—. No actúes por coraje._

— _Eres el menos indicado para decir eso —murmuró con acidez— y déjame el maldito cabello tranquilo. —Repitió dándole un manazo para que no se lo cogiera—. Odio que me trates como si fuera una mujer. Tengo un pene entre las piernas, no una vagina, imbécil._

 _Tatsuya se quedó callado. Esa era la diferencia entre Kazunari y él: por más que estuviera enojado o reventando de cólera, no se desquitaba con personas que fueran ajenas al problema. Dejó de querer arreglarle el cerquillo que estaba levantado y se sentó mejor en la cama para apoyar los brazos en sus rodillas._

— _No te trato como una mujer, Kazunari._

— _¡Sí lo haces! —Takao le recriminó—. Siempre de meloso y cursi, o diciéndome te quiero cada cinco minutos ¡Cánsate!_

— _Kazunari, ¿cómo puedo cambiar mi manera de amar a alguien?; —preguntó—; Seas una mujer o un hombre, yo demuestro mi amor así. Soy cariñoso y sobreprotector, lo acepto-…_

— _Cállate, no empieces con tus cursilerías —dijo interrumpiéndolo._

— _Voy a comprar el desayuno. —Himuro se paró de la cama y cogió un par de billetes que había dejado encima de la mesa de noche—. Si quieres, puedes irte. Entenderé la indirecta y disculpa si te hostigué, de seguro te hice pasar vergüenza en alguna de nuestras salidas._

 _Tatsuya abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la entrada principal. Takao suspiró y sobó el rostro sintiéndose culpable. Su pareja no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos, ni tampoco pensó recibir una respuesta como esa._

"¿Cómo puede cambiar la manera de amar a alguien por ser mujer u hombre?", susurró al acordarse de esa pregunta que lo dejó pensativo por varias semanas. Era una interrogante a la cual no le encontró una respuesta en contra.

Miyaji enarcó una ceja, le asustaba que Kazunari hablara solo, no era la primera vez que lo oía hablar para sí. El azabache agitó la cabeza y rio para no seguir espantando a su pareja.

—¿Estás bien?; —Takao asentó entre risas—; Oye, ayer no te lo pude comentar. ¿Te llegó el parte de Midorima?

—Sí, es más, apuesto que Shin-chan rotuló mi invitación~.

La boda de Shintarō sería en grande, aunque más que una boda, era una ceremonia de unión porque las bodas homosexuales no eran permitidas todavía en Japón. Como decía Kazunari, lo que contaba era la intención. El matrimonio sería en una mansión con entrada en mano.

—Se ve que va a despilfarrar champán a diestra y siniestra —Miyaji le comentó—. Bueno, tiene dinero de sobra… Oye, ¿y eso?; ¿Es tu libro?

Kazunari se fijó en el pequeño tomo que había a su costado, ahí seguía. Tatsuya no se lo había llevado; por descuido o adrede, de igual forma no lo sabría. El azabache dijo que sí para ahorrarse más preguntas, abrió y pasó las hojas como si estuviese confirmando que le pertenecía, pero paró en una página, había cosas resaltadas.

Los celos son producto de la inseguridad.

La confianza es la base de toda relación sentimental.

Deje que su pareja tenga su tiempo para él, eso le demostrará que usted confía en su juicio y respeta sus espacios.

Había un montón de oraciones subrayadas.

—¿Para qué lees eso si tú no eres celoso? —Kiyoshi le preguntó—; Es más, a veces me gustaría que lo seas. Eres demasiado confiado.

—Según este libro, los celos son para personas inseguras y yo, como lo acabas de decir tú, no lo soy~ —dijo inflando el pecho—. Tengo confianza en ti, ¿es eso malo?

—N-no… pero tampoco te excedas.

Kazunari bufó, era un tema que no venía al caso. Puso su mano encima de la mesa y la abrió para recibir la de Miyaji, pero él negó con la cabeza y con los ojos le dio a entender que había gente observando.

Kiyoshi no era nada amoroso, ni siquiera cariñoso. Su manera de demostrar amor era distinta a la de Himuro, un método pausado y reservado, que tomaba discreción. Muchas veces a Takao le desesperaba esa personalidad tan tímida de su parte: no besos, no abrazos, nada de acaricias en sitios públicos. Técnicamente, una relación de homosexuales convencional japonesa. A escondidas por los prejuicios sociales, eso lo cansaba la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿No me vas a dar la mano?

—Ya lo sabes, no empecemos con lo mismo. —Por unos instantes, Kazunari sintió la humedad en la comisura de sus labios—. Vamos, ¿quieres ir a mi casa o a la tuya?

—A donde prefieras. Dame unos minutos —dijo, su celular estaba vibrando. Era una llamada de su padre.

Miyaji le dio privacidad y se fue adelantando a la entrada. Kazunari escuchó, con cansancio, el dilema de su progenitor; se disculpaba por no poder viajar a Tokio para fiestas como le había prometido, se le habían cruzado conferencias de último minuto. Por esas razones, nunca le ganó la custodia a su madre; era un médico con poco tiempo para los hijos.

Takao miró la bandeja que Himuro había dejado, tenía algunos papeles y un resaltador. Cogió ese papeleo con curiosidad para distraerse; mientras decía repetidas veces: lo entiendo, papá . Encontró el recibo de la librería, la semana pasada había comprado esa lectura. Siguió mirando hasta que encontró un pequeño cartón, era la tarjetilla de presentación de Himuro.

—Realmente lo siento, hijo, te prometo que en enero nos reuniremos —dijo. Kazunari ya no le estaba prestando atención—, ¿hijo?

—Papá, no te preocupes. Entiendo tu trabajo y créeme que estoy muy orgulloso de tener un padre como tú. —Kazunari sonreía sin poder disimular.

En ese pedazo de cartón estaba la dirección, el teléfono, el correo, entre otras cosas. Absolutamente todos los datos que le interesaban saber de Tatsuya.

—Gracias, yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Kazunari se exaltó al escuchar el toque en la luna, volteó y vio a Miyaji apurándolo. El menor se despidió de su padre y le deseó éxitos en sus asuntos laborales antes de colgar. La espina de hace ocho años se la sacaría, no quería seguir viviendo con la duda de por qué Tatsuya de un día a otro lo apartó de su vida después de haber superado cada tormenta.

* * *

Parte 3

 **Formas de amarte**

Kazunari despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, todavía no se acostumbraba a la casa de Miyaji. Persistía en sentirse como un extraño dentro de ella. Su pareja todavía dormía, ese dormilón se despertaba con el toque de la alarma. Faltaban media hora para las siete. Takao tenía clases recién a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que no tenía ningún apuro; se acurró mejor en las frazadas, hacía frío o era porque tenía el cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Sobó sus brazos con las manos para calentarse. Kiyoshi no era bueno para abrazarlo.

Las caricias, eso era lo que más extrañaba de Tatsuya. Esas caricias a las cuales llamó innumerables veces: actos cursis o trato para mujercita. Nunca tuvo tiempo de decirle que le gustaba que lo envolviera en sus brazos como si fuera un Koala o un maldito oso de peluche. Esos días que lo emputecía por ponerse jodidamente cariñoso, cómo le reventaba que le mordiera la oreja, pero en esos minutos de silencio en la cama, lo recordaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con Tatsuya nunca compartió un silencio incómodo después de tener relaciones, siempre estaba conversándole de algo. De algún plan para el futuro, de algún anécdota que le pasó durante el día. Siempre queriendo nutrir la relación para compensar sus celos.

Nunca iba a olvidar la primera vez que estuvo con él, que también fue la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara; fue un día lleno de diversión. Una cita perfecta, no como la segunda, ni la cuarta. Fue la primera la que logró flecharlo más de lo que ya estaba y —tal vez— si hubiera sido más atento a esos detalles, se hubiese dado cuenta desde ese momento que Himuro era muy celoso e inseguro a raíz de un engaño anterior.

 _Kazunari tiró su mochila al suelo sin importarle su envase de vidrio, seguía con la emoción por la propaganda que tenía en las manos. Una convención para los fieles seguidores de las consolas de Play Station en todas sus versiones. El problema era que se realizaba en la prefectura de Kioto, a unas cuantas horas de Tokio. Su madre no le daría el permiso por jalar el examen de Historia ayer. Se mordió el dedo pulgar pensando en una forma de ir, no se la perdería así se ganara un castigo de mil años._

 _La única estrategia era volarse el viernes de la preparatoria, a las 4pm empezaba el evento. "Los que disfrutan la vida son ganadores y soy un ganador. Lo siento, madre", dijo dándose un leve toque en el pecho. Todo estaba calculado, aunque de todas formas trataría de persuadir a su mamá para evitar usar el plan B._

 _Su celular parpadeó, las luces de un nuevo mensaje se habían activado. Miró la hora, las cinco con quince minutos. Tatsuya mayormente le hablaba a esa hora porque recién llegaba de trabajar y, efectivamente, era él._

 _Dragón-3010: Hola, ¿estás ocupado?_

 _HawkEye11: Tatsuya!_

 _Dragón-3010: Es raro que utilices mi nombre de pila ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?_

 _HawkEye11: Sabías sobre el evento de PS en Kioto?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Sí, salió hace dos semanas ¿Por qué?_

 _HawkEye11: Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! Ingrato!_

 _Dragón-3010: Porque no es en tu prefectura y a las 4:00 sigues en clases. Sales a las cinco de la preparatoria y te tomaría 3 horas por tren y otra hora en bus para llegar al lugar del evento. Llegarías al final y te regresarías muy tarde._

 _HawkEye11: Qué eres?! Mi madre?_

 _Dragón-3010: Solo alguien que se preocupa por ti, Kazunari._

 _HawkEye11: Tonteras! Sea como sea iré, vienes?_

 _Dragón-3010: No lo sé, ese día es laboral. Depende si me dan permiso, podría compensar las horas extras, pero no creo._

 _HawkEye11: Vente! Piensa que sin supervisión de un adulto, yo podría correr peligro_

 _Dragón-3010: Tengo una condición para ti si es así._

 _HawkEye11: Escúpelo_

 _Dragón-3010: … Sé mi novio._

 _Kazunari se impulsó para quedar sentado en su cama. Releyó lo escrito para asimilarlo. Tatsuya nunca había mostrado interés de ese tipo como para haberlo previsto; era siempre él quien le insinuaba cosas indecentes o bromas de doble sentido._

 _HawkEye11: ..._

 _HawkEye11: ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO SALIR CONTIGO?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Exacto._

 _HawkEye11: Bueno... me tomas por sorpresa..._

 _Dragón-3010: ¿No te gusto?_

 _HawkEye11: NO ES ESO! Me gustas, incluso he tenido sueños húmedos contigo pero..._

 _Dragón-3010: Si me quieres rechazar, lo entenderé. No te dejaré de hablar, no te sientas obligado a salir conmigo._

 _HawkEye11: Que no es eso! Sino que sería complicado porque vivimos jodidamente lejos! Y yo no creo en relaciones a distancia._

 _HawkEye11: Tatsuya?_

 _HawkEye11: Dijiste que no me dejarías de hablar!_

 _HawkEye11: Tatsu... Ya te dije que no es que no me gustes..._

 _HawkEye11: Ya no me vas a volver a hablar? Por lo menos, dímelo!_

 _No obtuvo respuesta, Kazunari se desconectó maldiciendo haber dicho técnicamente que no. No hablar con Himuro lo ponía de malas. Más cuando su madre entró sin tocar, reventó en cólera y terminó con una cachetada bien plantada por ser altanero. Se aguantó las ganas de responder._

 _No bajó a cenar y tampoco salió de su habitación en todo el día. Estuvo mirando el techo por largo rato. Había hasta memorizado cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Himuro, cada una de ellas. Recién se daba cuenta que esas últimos meses se había excluido de la socialización por estar comunicado con Tatsuya el mayor tiempo posible._

 _A medianoche, volvió a encender el chat. Himuro todavía no respondía. Takao jugueteó con el celular en la mano por varios minutos. No se decidía a mandarle un texto más, ni a iniciar una relación a distancia, pero su desesperación por arreglar las cosas ganó._

 _HawkEye11: Tatsuya, estuve pensando y creo que podríamos intentarlo. Si es que todavía quieres... responde…_

 _Su celular vibró al instante._

 _Dragón-3010: Kazunari_

 _HawkEye11: Estabas ahí todo este tiempo?!_

 _Dragón-3010: No, me acabo de conectar y ver todos tus mensajes. Eres un chico de poca convicción._

 _Dragón-3010: No te gustan las relaciones a distancia y lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me agradan. Es difícil sobrellevarla, he pasado por algo así…_

 _HawkEye11: Accedí porque tú eres más importante que mis miedos! Y porque pensé que no me volverías a hablar!_

 _Dragón-3010: Te estoy hablando... No soy tan inmaduro._

 _HawkEye11: Y por qué diablos te desapareciste?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Estuve haciendo averiguaciones y tuvo que salir al dentista. Ya me quitaron los soportes, me siento extraño._

 _HawkEye11: No me cambies el tema! Tanto te demoran tus benditas averiguaciones?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Tengo que comer y terminar el trabajo pendiente, Kazunari. No es la primera vez que me desconecto y me vuelvo a conectar a medianoche._

 _HawkEye11: Ni de coña era el momento! Inoportuno!_

 _Dragón-3010: Deja de llamarme la atención, soy tu mayor..._

 _HawkEye11: Me importa un bledo, me dejaste preocupado!_

 _Dragón-3010: Kazunari, si me fui, fue porque me puse a investigar el costo en alquiler y venta de las casas en Tokio._

 _HawkEye11: Te mudarías a Tokio por mí?!_

 _Dragón-3010: Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que tenía planeado moverme a Tokio. La empresa para la que trabajo tiene una sucursal en Shinjuku. Por trabajo, no tendría problemas, pero no me animaba, porque no me emocionaba tanto la idea. En cambio ahora, tú eres mi mayor aliciente._

 _HawkEye11: Me has hecho poner cara de idiota..._

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Eso es malo o bueno?_

 _HawkEye11: Bueno!_

 _Dragón-3010: Entonces... Te prometo gestionar mi cambio de prefectura, solo si sales conmigo._

 _HawkEye11: Eres muy astuto! Pero está bien, acepto! Desde este momento soy tu novio~._

 _Dragón-3010: Está bien, ahora quiero decirte mi condición._

 _HawkEye11: Ser novios no era la condición?!_

 _Dragón-3010: No... Eso era una petición, no una condición._

 _HawkEye11: Tramposo!_

 _Dragón-3010: No lo soy, tú has malinterpretado mis palabras. Mi condición es que hagamos el amor antes de ir a la convención._

 _HawkEye11: Me estás pidiendo un encuentro sexuaaaaal?! No llevamos ni cinco minutos!_

 _Dragón-3010: Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si la relación está destinada a fracasar, fracasará así nos acostemos el próximo viernes o aquí a dos años. Tener relaciones es tema aparte._

 _HawkEye11: NO! Me niego!_

 _Dragón-3010: Entonces no iré, aunque esto no afecta mi cambio a Tokio._

 _HawkEye11: TATSUYA!_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Cambiaste de opinión?_

 _HawkEye11: Eres de lo peor! Sabes que te necesito porque no voy a poder regresarme el mismo viernes. Tendría que pasar la noche en algún lado y no tengo dinero!_

 _Dragón-3010: Es una lástima._

 _HawkEye11: Si como no!_

 _Dragón-3010: No entiendo tu lógica. Te encamas con extraños por placer y a mí me dices que no. A pesar de ser tu novio y conocerme hace 8 meses... Utilizas una rara lógica._

 _HawkEye11: ..._

 _HawkEye11: Me he visto acorralado… ven al evento, te espero en la estación B de Kioto a las 12 en punto. Sin más tretas!_

 _Dragón-3010: Te quiero._

 _HawkEye11: Yo igual... aunque seas extraño… y conéctate, quiero una partida! No he jugado en todo el día por tu culpa!_

 _Dragón-3010: Está bien._

 _Kazunari intentó convencer a su madre días previos a su escapada, pero nada le resultó. Takao arrugó más la correa de su mochila, que no tenía ningún cuaderno o útil escolar. En vez de ocupar el espacio en cosas innecesarias; metió su cámara digital, su mapa de trenes, una botella de agua, dos mudas de ropa, una hoja donde tenía apuntada las series numéricas de todas sus consolas de juego y el afiche publicitario donde había visto la convención._

 _Pensó en comprar una caja de condones, pero desechó la idea al contar cuánto tenía de presupuesto por haberse tirado todo el dinero en unos audífonos para PS._

 _El tren llegó exacto a las ocho a.m. La gente se empujó, como era usual, y con suerte pudo pararse en un rincón sin ser apretado. Su contextura delgada lo ayudaba a encajar entre las barandas que separaban cada fila de asientos al costado de las puertas._

 _Miraba a la calle cada tanto para no ponerse nervioso. Las manos le sudaban y se mordía las uñas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inquieto por un encuentro, aunque una duda llegó a su mente en medio de sus pensamientos. "Yo seré el... ¿Activo?", se preguntó incrédulo. Tatsuya era de personalidad dócil, era poco probable que él sea el que lo dominara en la cama. Kazunari infló el pecho y se le dibujó una sonrisa de victoria. Sería su primera vez como dominante en el sexo._

— _Hoy la pongo —dijo sin importarle la gente a su alrededor—. Qué buen día, ¿no cree, señora?_

— _Sí, muchacho —respondió para no dejar a Kazunari en el aire._

 _Takao sacó su celular y vio que tenía dos mensajes de Tatsuya, ayer habían intercambiado sus números para poder coordinar mejor cuando estuvieran ya en la estación de trenes._

 _Tatsu: Estoy dando vueltas por la estación, llegué hace una hora. ¿En qué línea estás?_

 _Tatsu: Lo siento, debes estar aplastado. A esta hora los trenes están repletos._

 _Kazunari: En el tren 34-682, línea exprés de Tokio. Por qué~? Ya quieres que llegue? Y sí, soy un gusano!_

 _Tatsu: No se come ansias, sé que llegarás. Ya elegí un hotel, tiene lo necesario para estar dos días en Kioto._

 _Kazunari: Eres demasiado rápido! No es un motel, no? Mínimo 3 estrellas!_

 _Tatsu: No tengo tanto dinero para poder pagarte uno de 5+ en habitación presidencial... pero la que he elegido es acogedora, Kazunari._

 _Kazunari: Nah! Bromeaba~ No importa tanto si es de 5 o de 10, Tatsu. La cosa que estemos los dos solos_

 _Tatsu: Eso es lo importante. Te quiero, seguiré esperando._

 _Kazunari guardó su celular. Himuro no se molestaba con facilidad, como tampoco comprendía mucho sus bromas o, en muchos casos, sarcasmos. Cara a cara esperaba que fuese diferente y más notorio para Tatsuya._

 _A las 11:55, llegó el tren a la estación B de Kioto. El azabache tuvo que empujar a más de veinte personas para salir. Se arregló el cabello que se le había hecho una paja y, al levantar la vista, vio a su novio sentado en frente de él._

 _Himuro lo saludó con la mano y se acercó a él dándole un beso en los labios que lo tomó por sorpresa. Tatsuya era directo en lo que quería._

— _Creo que será el mejor viaje a Kioto que he hecho. —Himuro fue el primero en hablar—. Es raro estar así después de hablar meses por chat._

 _Tatsuya lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo avanzar. Takao seguía en su mundo, sin creer que lo había besado tan de repente._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor al ver a su novio tan callado. Tatsuya tenía una imagen muy distinta de Kazunari._

— _No... No, no —dijo agitando su mano libre—. Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que nos vemos._

— _¿Esperabas a otra persona?_

— _¡No! Cielos, eres muy inseguro o tus comentarios son muy tristes~ —Takao se rio._

— _Puede que no lo creas, pero estoy nervioso. Es la primera vez que hago esto._

 _Kazunari también lo admitió, pero fue el quien llevó la conversación a flote. El COD estuvo presente entre ellos dos por todo el camino hacia el hotel de destino. Takao le demostró, a su vez, lo buena que era su vista. No más pensamientos de que Takao Kazunari hacia trampa en el juego._

 _El hotel era de 5 estrellas superior, el menor pestañeó incrédulo al leerlo en uno de los folletos que había en recepción. Tatsuya se encargó de eso, ya había hecho una reserva previa, la única manera de haber conseguido una habitación Junior en ese lujoso hotel. Himuro le cerró la boca a su pareja, su sorpresa era muy transparente. La señorita le entregó —al mayor— dos tarjetas y les deseó a ambos chicos una estadía placentera._

 _El botones le pidió a Kazunari su mochila, él se la entregó y el señor los guio al cuarto. Número 408 en el sexto piso. Un pasillo de buen alfombrado y olor agradable a esencia de flores. Takao fue el primero en pasar a la habitación, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar tan lujoso. La casa de su padre era bien acomodada, pero no tanto como esa recámara._

 _El botones los dejó solos apenas colocó el equipaje encima de la mesa del recibidor. Himuro puso el letrero de no molestar y cerró la puerta. Eran un poco más de mediodía, tenían apenas un par de horas para divertirse. Tatsuya se sacó la chalina dejándola en el perchero, mientras veía a Kazunari mirar todos los rincones de ese mini departamento. Takao asomó la cabeza por el filo de la pieza de baño._

— _¡Tiene jacuzzi! —dijo señalando hacia adentro. Caminó hacia el balcón y corrió las puertas para dejar entrar la brisa— ¡Y la vista está genial! Se ve la piscina del hotel desde aquí. ¡¿Podemos entrar a esa piscina?!_

— _Sí, está incluido también el gimnasio y la lavandería —respondió._

 _Takao silbó. Himuro le dio el alcance, Kazunari estaba mirando desde la terraza hacia la piscina, había un gran tobogán. Tatsuya lo abrazó por atrás y besó su cuello, haciendo que Kazunari diera un respingo._

— _Oye, no hay apuro —dijo de inmediato—. Podemos darle un recorrido al hotel~._

— _Después… primero quiero que cumplas la condición, Kazunari. —Himuro no lo dejó negarse y lo llevó hasta la cama._

 _Ese día estaba animado a ser más que un chico pasivo. Retrocedió sobre el edredón aún e invitó a Himuro a subirse a ese corto fragmento de terreno. Tatsuya se mantenía parado en el filo de la cama, inmóvil e imperturbable, pero mantenía la vista fija sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Kazunari no esperó y lo atrajo hacia él, jalándolo con ambas manos de su camiseta._

 _Takao ansiaba probarlo, al igual que Himuro. Ambos habían empezado a desearse y la pasión no se terminaría con tanta facilidad; fue su cadena. Kazunari lo ignoraba, pero poco a poco se sumergía en otra vida._

 _El cuello de Tatsuya era pálido y la manzana de Adán sobresalía lo suficiente para ser notada, esa virilidad escondida bajo un rostro inocente lo provocaba, Kazunari se relamió los labios y dibujó un pequeño círculo con la lengua sobre el puente de esas clavículas. Himuro reaccionó al mover inconsciente sus dedos, mientras Takao se divertía explorando su piel._

— _Creo que te estás equivocando —Himuro susurró sobre su oído—. Hay algo que está mal._

 _Kazunari pestañeó al verse acorralado, Tatsuya lo había tomado firme de la cintura apegando sus cuerpos. Él no pedía caricias, si no propiedad. Takao se quedó inmóvil, observando desde abajo a su pareja. El cabello de Himuro estaba desordenado y por primera vez vio con claridad sus ojos, cada una de sus facciones. Sus irises grisáceos eran hipnóticos cuando se apreciaban ambos, tan cambiantes y transparentes. Kazunari deseó acariciar el perfil de su rostro, pero tenía las muñecas atrapadas por la mano derecha del mayor._

— _No tengas miedo, lo último que haría es hacerte daño. Te quiero mucho, Kazunari —dijo liberando sus brazos para proseguir—. Vine hasta aquí para tenerte, hoy no quiero juegos._

 _Himuro no puso entretiempo, ni preparación; Kazunari tampoco se lo exigió. Takao apretó su entrada al sentir la invasión y movió sus manos, para levantarle el rostro a Tatsuya._

 _Los dos cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron, por la complicidad. "Me la estás metiendo, a mí", Kazunari dijo enfatizando su persona. "Y así será por siempre, así nos separemos, te aseguro que nunca nos olvidaremos", Himuro respondió. Eso era un juramento, Takao lo interpretó así. Ambos se besaron de verdad, húmedo y fogoso, aunque era difícil juntar sus labios y dejar a sus lenguas conocerse. El movimiento los obligaba a separarse, pero no se rindieron._

 _Tatsuya enredó sus dedos en las hebras del menor y jaló de ellas, fuerte logrando su cometido. Kazunari soltó sus labios, pero gimió complacido de ver su marca impregnada en esa herida punzante. Himuro se desquitó por ese juego sucio. Los años de diferencia entre ellos, eran también una clara diferencia de experiencia._

 _Takao se tendió en la cama al no poder dejar de gemir, gozaba de ese roce exacto y empuje dentro de él. Nunca serían suficiente esas penetraciones, porque ansiaba que jamás se acabara, quería permanecer invadido, en uno. Kazunari apretó los puños, arrugando esas sábanas, jadeó del placer al recorrerle por la pelvis una sensación cálida, pero de opresión. El primer orgasmo se estaba haciendo presente, intentó retenerlo, pero soltó el esperma al no aguantar más. Sintió su propio líquido resbalar entre sus piernas y ensuciarse._

 _El mayor eyaculó segundos después, dentro, sin salirse hasta estar vacío. Se desprendió de su cuerpo y mantuvo las rodillas apoyadas todavía. Kazunari jadeaba bajo él._

— _Eres un idiota —Takao dijo al restablecer su respiración normal. Se apartó de Himuro y levantó las sábanas para cubrirse en ellas—. No pidas segundo round porque no te lo daré._

— _Pensé que no te estaba lastimando…_

— _No me lastimaste —murmuró—. No soy una nena, está bien… No tiene chiste si es dulce y pomposo._

— _Entonces, ¿te molestaría si te abrazo? —preguntó._

 _Himuro estaba echado a su lado, sin colcha ni frazada. Kazunari miró su cuerpo completo, no fue disimulado. Tatsuya lo cogió del mentón y le subió la mirada, esperaba una respuesta. Takao se sonrojó, no se consideraba un pervertido mirón. Himuro cortó la distancia entre ellos al besarlo._

— _Kazunari, ¿en serio solo será una?_

— _Dame cinco minutos… —dijo destapándose—. Eres muy lindo como para ser activo. En los yaoi comerciales, se supone que tú debes ser el pasivo ¡No yo!_

— _La vida de dos hombres no es un cómic irreal de homosexuales. —Himuro rio suave y le retiró más las sábanas—. Dijiste que no eras una nena._

 _Kazunari se zafó de todas las frazadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Himuro había tocado sus pelotas llenas de orgullo, más que de espermatozoides. Takao estaba más que dispuesto para el segundo polvo y esa vez no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente._

 _La alarma del celular sonó a las 2:45 en punto. Era hora de un baño y cambiarse para ir camino a la convención de PS. Takao hizo una rabieta entre las sábanas, desordenó todo; mientras que Himuro lo miraba parado desde el filo de la tarima. Tatsuya ya tenía el bóxer puesto, con ganas de reírse de la misma manera escandalosa de Kazunari. Takao podía llegar a ser bastante berrinchudo, la diferencia de edad se notaba en esos pequeños detalles._

— _No te atrevas a reírte —dijo levantándose y buscando su ropa con la mirada—. Me las vas a pagar, no me gustaba que me den de nalgadas._

— _Te dije que te estabas confundiendo, merecías el castigo…_

— _Mentiras, puras mentiras. —Repitió infantil—. Vas a ver, en la convención me vas a tener que comprar un juego si quieres que te perdone._

 _Tatsuya lo abrazó fuerte y lo jaló para irse a bañar, estaban con el tiempo ajustado._

Kazunari desprendió de las sábanas, se iría de ese lugar antes de sofocarse por la confusión. Si no ordenaba su mente, entraría en las preguntas sin respuesta. Se vistió de inmediato y, sin amarrarse los cordones, salió apresurado. No entendía su comportamiento, la nostalgia lo devoraba y pronto lo arrastraría hacia el mismo error de hace ocho años, no se permitiría volver a amarlo. Corrió a toda velocidad, pasó varias calles, cruzó pistas sin mirar y llegó a un lugar desconocido para él. La respiración le costaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, desde hace mucho tiempo que no huía de sus tormentas de esa manera.

—No, esta vez no… Si estás aquí, me vas a dar una explicación —dijo decidido. Rebuscó en su pantalón la tarjeta y la besó aliviado de encontrarla.

Tomó un taxi que, en menos de 30 minutos, estacionó en la acera del frente de la dirección deseada. La casa indicada era una escuela de música. Takao corroboró el número desde el vehículo y confirmó que el chofer no se había equivocado. No había error.

Takao le pagó al señor por el recorrido y salió del auto, quedándose parado allí, mientras que el taxi se alejaba. Sus pies no se movían. El valor que lo había embargado minutos antes había desaparecido. Tenía miedo de no mantenerse firme frente a él.

Respiró profundo y miró el cartel de la escuela para despejar la mente. Tatsuya había realizado su sueño de tener una academia de música. Siempre le pareció que era un excelente músico y, por eso, muchas veces lo alentó a que renunciara a ese trabajo que desperdiciaba su talento como artista; ser editor de sonido no era su vocación, nunca lo fue.

 _Los fines de semana, Kazunari se escapaba de casa con la excusa de ir a ver a su padre. Estaba seguro que su madre no se atrevería a corroborarlo, era una ventaja que sus padres no tuvieran una buena comunicación. Gracias a ese divorcio, se las arreglaba para ver seguido a su novio desde que se mudó a la prefectura de Tokio. Vivían a 20 minutos en bus._

 _Ese sábado amaneció en ese colchón tan suave, como otras tantas veces. La cama de Tatsuya era una delicia para su espalda. Murmuró palabras inentendibles y se acurrucó mejor entre las sábanas. En la época de invierno, siempre sentía que se le bajaba la presión por la helada temperatura de su cuerpo. Apretó los párpados y abrió un ojo al escuchar una alegre melodía._

 _No canto para aquí sino canto para allá_

 _Pues si te canto aquí no me vas a escuchar_

 _Tan solo luz_

 _Ahora hay en mi alma_

 _Conservo la calma_

 _De tu amor, uhm_

 _Himuro nuevamente lo despertaba por ponerse cantar en la mañana, estaba sentado frente a él y lo miraba dedicándole, cada que la letra se lo permitía, una suave sonrisa. Terminó de rasguear la guitarra y se inclinó apenas para decir: "buenos días, dormilón"._

— _Es sábado, merezco más tiempo, Tatsu-chan —murmuró volteándose para darle la espalda—. No seas molestoso, déjame dormir._

… _Tan solo luz_

 _Ahora hay en mi alma, conservo la calma_

 _De tu amor, de tu amor_

 _De tu amor, de tu amor-…_

— _¡Ya! —dijo Takao sentándose en la cama y levantando los brazos—-. Ya estoy despierto, para con la cursilería. Cielos, un día de estos escupiré corazones._

— _Qué bueno, Kazunari —respondió sin molestarse—. Date una ducha, dijimos que hoy iríamos al acuario. Será mejor que te alistes, son más de las once._

 _Himuro ya se había aseado y cambiado, estaba en jeans y polo. Guardó la guitarra en su funda antes de que a Kazunari se le ocurriera romperla, ya había hecho eso con su antigua guitarra al colmarle la paciencia._

— _¿Por qué no te dedicas a cantar? —Takao preguntó al salir del baño. Tenía una toalla sobre sus cabellos que aún goteaban—, paras componiendo y componiendo canciones._

— _No me gusta la vida de fama, prefiero ser un músico independiente. —Tatsuya afinaba su guitarra, mientras hablaba—. Eso va conmigo, Kazunari, pero puedo confesarte algo…_

— _Dime —dijo volviendo hacía él._

— _Me gustaría algún día montar una escuela de música —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Tal vez lo haga cuando me retire del mundo laboral estricto a los 45 años._

— _O cuando te des cuenta que la vida es demasiado corta. —Takao lo corrigió—. Deberías hacer lo que te gusta, Tatsuya, y aunque me moleste que me levantes con canciones… tengo que reconocer que eres bastante bueno._

— _Lo pensaré —contestó. Tatsuya puso la guitarra encima del escritorio y se acercó a su pareja poniendo las manos sobre la toalla—. Sécate bien, estás mojando el piso._

 _Con o sin el consentimiento de Takao, le secó el cabello. El acuario los estaba esperando. Kazunari suspiró y apoyó la frente en el torso contrario. Himuro siempre se las ingeniaba para sofocarle la garganta con todos sus actos, que el denominaba, cursis._

—¿A quién buscas? —escuchó detrás de él.

Volteó para no ser descortés y se encontró con un chico de cabello azabache, como el de él, aunque de ojos azulinos claros. Había sido una mala idea pararse en ese lugar, hubiera sido más discreto. Kazunari rio nervioso y preguntó desconfiado si en esa escuela de música enseñaba Himuro. La respuesta fue afirmativa.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —preguntó—, ¿lo llamo?

—Eh… sí, dile que solo quiero conversar con él unos minutos —dijo acordándose que tenía la excusa del libro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Takao Kazunari —respondió provocando molestia en el contrario—, ¿qué sucede?

—¿De qué quieres hablar con él? Soy su nuevo compromiso, Izuki Shun —dijo, pero arrugó más el ceño al ver una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Takao—; ¿Qué te hace gracia?

No lo evitó y rio a las lágrimas para no frustrarse. Kazunari había pensado tantas tonterías; una de ellas, terminar la relación con Miyaji por la evidente confusión que tenía. Se había hecho tantas preguntas, imaginado tantos escenarios, para que al final se encontrara con una posibilidad que la creyó imposible.

Qué idiota, no soy inolvidable , pensó mientras reía.

Himuro Tatsuya era un hombre atractivo y de posición económica estable, a mucha gente le atraería tener un novio así. Durante esos ocho años, era lógico que Himuro consiguiera una nueva pareja, que tuviera nuevos planes y que superara la relación anterior, como lo había hecho alguna vez con el ex antes de Kazunari.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que he sido demasiado estúpido —Takao explicó al calmarse—. Uf, qué día~, creo que esto ha sido lo mejor.

—¿Qué ha sido lo mejor?

—Que Tatsuya tenga un nuevo novio y que esté siendo feliz —dijo más firme. Fingía bienestar, aunque sus ojos amenazaran con llenarse de otro tipo de lágrimas—. Supongo que así me será más fácil hablar con él, hay cosas del pasado que necesito saber para cerrar esto.

Kazunari tiró su cerquillo para atrás y escondió los labios unos segundos, había recuperado el valor para enfrentarse a su pasado. El tipo parado frente a él era de contextura delgada y de rostro agraciado, pero lo menospreció por su gesto burlón. "Aunque sea me hubieras remplazado por algo mejor, ay, Tatsuya", se dijo así mismo en silencio.

Una última mirada le bastó como despedida y comenzó a avanzar, no tenía que pedir permiso para hablar con su ex pareja. Si bien Tatsuya tenía una pareja, aún le debía cuentas. Takao se cercioró de que no pasara ningún carro antes de cruzar. Dio un paso y retrocedió de manera abrupta por el tirón, Izuki lo había jalado del brazo para evitar que se encontrara con Himuro.

—Él no te va a decir nada, Takao. —Shun le aseguró con firmeza, poniéndose en frente de él para estorbarle el paso—. Ya déjalo en paz, resígnate, Tatsuya jamás va a volver contigo.

—¿Resignarme? —preguntó fastidiado—, ¿crees que yo he venido aquí a rogarle?

—No lo sé, no entiendo tus ganas de querer hablar con él; ya han pasado más de ocho años, supéralo. —Izuki insistió.

—No, no es fácil olvidar cuando fue una relación demasiado intensa —respondió de inmediato y lo empujó del hombro con una mano—. No te metas en lo que no te importa, simplemente voy a aclarar las cosas con él.

Takao intentó zafarse sin llegar a una pelea de manos, pero ese chico estaba empeñado en no dejarlo dar un paso más.

—No lo molestes, por favor, solo le harías más daño —dijo, su voz sonó a súplica. Kazunari rio sin creer esa escena. Izuki lo estaba aprisionando de ambas muñecas.

—Oye, no fastidies, él también me hizo mucho daño en su momento —respondió, al mismo tiempo que liberó sus manos a la fuerza—-. Hablaré con él quieras o no y déjame —dijo esquivándolo—. Si me vuelves a tocar, te rompo la cara, imbécil.

La expresión de Kazunari se tornó amenazante, no permitiría que nadie le impidiera concluir con ese capítulo sin final. Cruzó la calle y se asomó por la entrada del local, no había nadie en la recepción por lo que vio.

—O- oye… —Takao apretó los puños, su paciencia estaba por agotarse—. Por favor, Tatsuya no puede alterarse.

—Me importa una mierda, él siempre ha alterado mi vida, ahora le toca —contestó tajante.

—¡Tiene cáncer, Takao! —Izuki gritó logrando que Kazunari se detuviera, unos pasos después de haber apenas ingresado a la academia de música—. Tiene cáncer —Reiteró— y el médico le ha prohibido el estrés y si tú sigues rondando en su vida, él volverá a tener una crisis que le podría causar la muerte —explicó—. Por favor, no lo perturbes más.

Kazunari había enmudecido, quieto y pálido sin creer esas palabras. Esa no era la repuesta que esperaba para sus innumerables preguntas. No deseaba una razón de esa naturaleza.

Intentó girar y sostenerle la mirada a ese chico, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su mente se había invadido de recuerdos, uno tras otro, con más fuerza y nitidez. Recordó los gestos de dolor de Tatsuya, su tos continua las últimas semanas antes de separarse, su mirada a veces taciturna. Recordó el momento en que Himuro terminó el noviazgo sin explicaciones, sin un motivo convincente. Recordó esas palabras despectivas que Tatsuya le dio el día en que lo buscó para tratar de reconciliarse con él. Recordó cada uno de los detalles que omitió.

Un nudo sofocó su garganta y entendió en ese instante por qué Himuro lo había apartado, por qué había desechado su amor de raíz, como si no significaran nada todos esos meses en los cuales construyeron con esfuerzo una relación.

Takao escuchó la voz de Himuro acercarse, tragó saliva y se escondió tras la pared al salir de esa academia. No creía ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Tatsuya en ese momento. Kazunari se cubrió la boca, su rostro estaba húmedo. La carga de una noticia como esa era muy pesada, pero sobre todo era una aceptación dolorosa, porque confirmó también en ese instante que ambos no se habían olvidado a pesar del transcurrir de los años.

* * *

 **N/F:** _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí el final_

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

 **Operación Encubierta**

Compilación II

* * *

—Parte 4—

 **Reloj de arena**

Aun teniendo la fortaleza como una de sus cualidades inherentes a su persona, Kazunari reconocía con pesar, que la firmeza se había desvanecido en algún lugar. Quizás escondida en sus emociones, pero inservible cuando le urgía revestirse en ella. La determinación oscilaba, la insensatez se presentaba y el juicio parecía estar ausente.

Dos punzadas más en la sien y explotaría de estrés. La migraña se había intensificado con el pasar de las horas, provocándole una interminable pesadez en la cabeza. Takao deseaba desaparecer por un buen tiempo, que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera muy lejos de Japón, pero ese año se había propuesto a no huir nunca más. Por más fuertes que sean los problemas, los enfrentaría como parte de su madurez; no regresaría a su exclusión voluntaria.

Kazunari frotó desganado su mejilla izquierda, la debilidad lo fastidiaba. En ese momento, ni si quiera era capaz de mantener los ojos en esa pizarra acrílica que estaba frente a él. La clase de Marketing Empresarial había pasado a un segundo plano. Takao no había prestado atención, no había oído ni había visto nada; su cerebro bloqueaba los sucesos externos que le estorbaban en su proceso de raciocinio. Desde que era un niño, había tenido la capacidad de enfocarse de esa manera. Cuando un tema era de su completo interés, su mente lo embargaba en una burbuja imaginaria y no existía un mundo afuera, no hasta terminar con la distracción en la cual sus neuronas trabajaban.

De nuevo estaba haciendo uso inconsciente de ello, que aunque pareciese una habilidad o una destreza positiva, concentrarse tanto lo había arrastrado incontables veces a extensas peleas verbales por un supuesto desinterés en su alrededor. Takao pestañeó varias veces y escuchó por primera vez la voz del catedrático. Kazunari cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró. Las palabras de Shun se entercaban en regresar una y otra vez a su mente: el tono de voz, el lugar, la cara de angustia de ese desconocido para él. El problema lo carcomería si no desechaba esos 13 minutos que transcurrieron hace más de 7 horas.

El instructor detuvo la lección y se acercó a su alumno. Para ojos ajenos, Takao lucía pálido y ensimismado, en un estado preocupante. El profesor puso apenas la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, pero provocó su exaltación siendo el causante de la risa conjunta.

—Dis- disculpe, ¿me preguntó algo? —Takao dijo después de carraspear. Su superior fue discreto al preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Kazunari despegó los labios en el intento de afirmarlo, pero se terminó por quebrar. No estaba bien, ni tenía ganas de fingir más—. Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, realmente lo siento.

Tomó su mochila, que no había abierto, y se retiró rápidamente del salón, sin permitirle al profesor por lo menos responderle. "Dije que no huiría, dije que no huiría", se repitió ya en el pasillo. Las ganas de llorar lo habían vencido y no tenía más fuerzas para resistir el dolor de saber que Tatsuya moriría, mucho antes de lo esperado. Kazunari no estaba preparado para dejar ir a una persona de esa manera, no de forma permanente.

Los corredores estaban vacíos por ser hora de clases en la mayoría de aulas, eso lo aliviaba, porque nunca le había gustado llorar frente a otros. Takao apoyó la frente en la pared e impactó el puño contra esta sin contenerse, fuerte, así se dañara los huesos. Dos, tres, cuatro golpes. Si no se podía deshacer del dolor, se desharía de toda la impotencia.

Fueron varias las veces que zurró su mano contra el cemento, pero paró al drenarse la última gota adrenalina. La protección momentánea se había esfumado y las consecuencias se amontonaban una encima de otra. La piel afectada le ardía y las falanges del meñique se habían resentido. "Esto es una mierda, todo es una reverenda mierda", susurró con acidez, con un gran enojo propio.

A un poco menos de 30 metros, estaba el aula más cercana a él. Había sido el único salón que había escuchado el retumbe de los golpes y el jadeo continuo de un lloriqueo. El alumnado de esa materia intentó curiosear, pero el profesor a cargo de ellos se los controló con una simple advertencia: quien salía, no tenía derecho a presentar el siguiente examen. Nadie se movió de su sitio, pero el catedrático sí se disculpó y puso a cargo al delegado.

Kazunari estaba hincado en el suelo, aún con la frente pegada a la pared. Intuía que era ese alumno, a quien conocía hace varios años. El educador caminó directo hacia él y se colocó de cuclillas para buscar el contacto visual. Takao lo sintió y se esforzó por no hipar, siendo mucho más grande su esfuerzo al reconocer a ese profesor. Se limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez y fingió estabilidad, aunque a ese tipo era imposible engañar.

—¿Qué sucede, Kazunari? —preguntó preocupado por él.

—No es nada, tuve una riña con mi madre. —Kazunari mintió—. Hace tiempo que no peleaba tan fuerte con ella y… me hizo recordar muchas cosas, Akashi —dijo soltando unas risas fingidas—. Sabes lo intensa que es, aunque creo que eso yo lo heredé.

—Tienes el reflejo de acuerdo a mis expectativas, sobre un tema en particular. —Takao tragó duro—. Terminaré mi turno en media hora, espérame en la cafetería.

Akashi Seijūrō era el prometido de Midorima y era una persona amable, siempre y cuando no se enojara. Takao sonrió, aunque sus labios temblaron.

—Aprovecha el lapso para curar tu mano —dijo por último. Kazunari miró su mano derecha, la piel se le estaba tornando morada.

—Te estaré esperando —respondió antes de caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

La enfermera lo atendió de inmediato, llamándole la atención por su imprudencia. Por las lesiones, era necesario que fuera a un traumatólogo para confirmar que no hubiera ninguna fractura. Takao prometió ir al médico, conocía a varios doctores gracias a su padre. Con la atención clínica, nunca había tenido inconvenientes. Por eso, las recomendaciones médicas para una pronta mejoría eran irrelevantes para él, había oído con anterioridad muchas de ellas, incluso memorizado. Kazunari le agradeció por las vendas y se retiró sin explicar la razón de ese posible esguince.

Reservó dos asientos en la cafetería, en uno estaba sentado él y en el otro había estirado sus piernas. Inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza, sin oír las quejas de sus compañeros por mal utilizar una silla. Akashi estaría sentado ahí, pero no creyó necesario ventilarlo a los cuatro vientos. Para opacar los reclamos, tomó su maletín y lo tiró contra la mesa.

—¿Así o más claro? —preguntó provocando temor en esos recién ingresados—. Si no van a decir nada inteligente, e-va-pó-rense~. Pronto aprenderán las jerarquías de aquí. —Kazunari movió la mano botándolos a otro lugar—. Idiotas —murmuró.

Los nuevos estudiantes no tenían la culpa, pero su malhumor ganaba en esas situaciones, de estrés y malgenio. Takao resopló, perder el control le fastidiaba más de la cuenta, o su renuente impulsividad. El psicólogo de preparatoria siempre le había recomendado contar hasta diez, pero apenas en el número uno, el huracán se desataba.

"Eh, vamos, céntrate. Tatsuya creerá que en estos putos ocho años no he madurado si quiera un poco", murmuró, a la misma vez que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Akashi no tardaría en llegar y con él, debía comportarse dentro de ese instituto.

Takao era estudiante de Diseño Gráfico; Akashi, hijo del dueño y del accionista mayoritario de esa institución. Takao cursaba el sexto ciclo y asistía a 8 cursos regulares; mientras que, Akashi era jefe del área legislativa del instituto y dictaba todos los grupos del curso regular de Derecho Laboral Empresarial, incluido en la malla curricular de 5 carreras técnicas.

En ese caso, guardar las formas no era opcional, sino obligatorio para él. El conocido abuso de confianza estaba vetado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Seijūrō era su amigo, pero bajo ningún motivo permitiría una falta de respeto, menos en público.

Kazunari bufó esta vez por haber sido demasiado ingenuo. Si Akashi lo había mandado a la cafetería, era para sentar el reto. Si no se controlaba, sería sancionado. Intuyó entonces que la noticia lo alteraría a gran escala y que era una gran desconsideración de su parte.

Sin embargo, no le interesaba. Akashi nunca disponía de tiempo libre, de eso estaba muy bien enterado por Midorima. Fuera en frente de un auditorio o en la cafetería en hora punta, a Takao le urgía saber sobre el estado de Tatsuya, ese día, no en cuatro semanas o en cuatro meses. De lo contrario, la desesperación lo colapsaría y, en el peor de los casos, lo hundiría en depresión y exclusión del mundo. Kazunari había experimentado ese largo proceso de superación con anterioridad, no tenía planeado volver a ese estado.

Hace siete años, Akashi lo había apoyado con esa dura transición. Seijūrō siempre había sido la salvación, el punto intermediario entre los celos descontrolados de Tatsuya y las niñerías de Takao. Ciertamente, para Kazunari obtener su amistad lo había ayudado infinidad de veces con Himuro. Agradecía mucho el día de coincidencia.

 _Pronunciar el nombre de Midorima Shintarō se había vuelto un pecado para Takao de la noche a la mañana. Si lo mencionaba, se arriesgaba a tener una fricción con Tatsuya, quien hervía de celos sin razón. Un verdadero tema tabú entre ellos. Por eso, Kazunari cuidaba cada una de sus palabras frente a Tatsuya, pero era un adolescente complicado al fin y al cabo, contra la realidad absoluta no había forma de enfrentarse._

 _El nombre se le escapó. Tener el cerebro siempre en estado de autodefensa y de no-bromas era una tarea muy pesada para él. Himuro debía comprenderlo, Kazunari no era un adulto por ninguna esquina y muchas veces le restaba importancia a temas trascendentales._

— _Basta —Tatsuya dijo cortando las risas de Takao. Era una exageración reírse a carcajadas de la caída de una señora, y de sus mil y un compras—. Modérate, Kazunari. La señora pudo haberse lastimado, no creo que sea correcto burlarse._

— _Vamos, fue gracioso~ —respondió cuando las risas se lo permitieron—. Si la hubieras visto en el momento preciso en que salió volando, ¡también te hubieras partido de la risa!_

— _Sinceramente lo dudo. —Himuro habló con la seriedad que correspondía— ¿Podemos tener una plática seria? De hombre a hombre, Kazunari._

— _Qué genio —respondió entre dientes—. Ya te pareces a Shin-chan con esa… seriedad…_

— _Creo que ha sido suficiente —dijo. Himuro se levantó del asiento y recogió su billetera de la mesa—. No quiero seguir escuchando comparaciones._

 _Igual que la anterior salida desastrosa, Tatsuya caminó rumbo a la salida del centro comercial. Takao aguardó impaciente. Diez, veinte, treinta segundos. Su novio no volteó, ni vaciló, ni se detuvo en ningún momento. No hubo lugar a dudas, Himuro no buscaba el ruego ajeno para cambiar de opinión, él simplemente se molestaba de verdad._

 _Takao bufó. Él se rendía, no comprendía su actuar tan radical. Parte de sus celos, de la próxima adultez o de su inmadurez, pero Tatsuya era riguroso cuando se decidía. "Maldita sea, maldita adolescencia", Kazunari maldijo entre dientes antes de correr para alcanzarlo._

— _Tatsuya. —Llamó una vez—. Oye, no creas que siempre te voy a rogar. Yo también tengo un límite y tú estás empezando a-…_

— _Vete a casa —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. No seas tan débil._

— _¿Ah? Vengo a tratar de salvar esta estúpida "cita", ¿y tú me insultas? —Himuro paró en ese instante—. Vaya, ¿ya te vas a comportar como alguien de tu edad?_

— _Sé que mi conducta no es correcta, Kazunari —expresó y volteó hacia él—. Sé que es una grosería de mi parte, pero prefiero esto a discutir contigo._

— _¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? —preguntó escéptico—. Has pasado no sé cuántas horas en un maldito tren para poder vernos, Tatsuya. No voy a tolerar que te largues de esta manera otra vez, tú te vas y te juro que nunca más te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra._

— _¿Me estás terminando por esto o porque buscas una excusa para-…?_

— _¡Tatsuya! —Explotó— Midorima no significa nada para mí, no de la manera que tú crees. Él ha sido mi amigo desde hace años y yo no voy a dejar de tratarlo, ¡porque a ti te den celos!_

— _Creo que acabas de tomar una decisión, Kazunari —dijo—. Éxitos en tu vida._

 _La tercera cita terminaría igual que la segunda: un desastre. Himuro no entendía de razones, se cerraba cuando los celos lo invadían._

 _El arrepentimiento lo invadió, Kazunari caminó sobre sus pasos varias veces antes de correr. No lo dejaría ir. A pesar de comenzar una relación con él hace menos de tres semanas, Tatsuya se había convertido en su mundo entero desde hace nueve meses. Desde que había conversado con él por primera vez, había tenido esa necesidad de conocerlo y al conocerlo, irremediablemente sintió la necesidad ahora de mantenerlo a su lado. Himuro había sido su ancla en todos los problemas sociales y familiares que lo acarreaban._

" _Nunca nos olvidaremos y toda esa mierda, ahora cumples, huevón", murmuró mientras corría, esquivando a mucha gente que se asustó por la velocidad del muchacho._

 _Un raspón en la rodilla le costó haber corrido atolondradamente, pero llegó a él. Takao se paró con firmeza le estorbó el paso, tomándolo con fuerza de un brazo. Himuro no avanzaría ni un solo centímetro más sin escuchar todo lo que Kazunari tenía atorado en la garganta._

— _Ya eres libre, Kazunari. —Himuro se excusó para irse—. Suéltame, no quiero lastimarte._

— _No, no te vas a ir. —Apretó aún más de su muñeca y abrió la boca, pero tenía una gran presión—. Yo tampoco quise lastimarte, sé que soy impulsivo y hablo sin pensar, pero…_

— _No me interesa, Kazunari —dijo aprovechando la pausa—. Haz tu vida con alguien que te comprenda mejor que yo._

 _Como no logró soltarse, Tatsuya levantó el puño libre. Era su último recurso, utilizaba la fuerza bruta únicamente cuando la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Kazunari se asustó ante la reacción y, en un principio, apretó los párpados, temeroso._

 _Takao detestaba pelearse a puño limpio. Cubrió de inmediato su rostro con ambos brazos, soltando su pareja. Se defendería a toda costa, pero no le respondería la agresión, ni caería en la pelea física._

 _Si actuaba, la relación se destruiría por completo en cuestión de días. Los golpes únicamente los arrastrarían a un círculo vicioso. Si ambos utilizaban la fuerza para mandar o posicionarse uno por encima del otro, terminarían por lastimarse chocando con el orgullo._

 _Su virilidad no se pondría en juego, para ninguno de los dos._

— _¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, Tatsuya?! —Kazunari gritó al sentir el impacto en su radio derecho, ese arrebato le costaría un hematoma en el brazo— ¡¿Esto quieres?!_

— _Quítate, Kazunari, no quiero lastimarte. —Himuro insistió, pero Takao no cedió—. Quítate, mocoso, si no aprendes a respetar a tus mayores, yo te lo enseñaré de esta forma._

 _El acto fue rápido. Takao jadeó al ser jalado y vio el puño de Tatsuya acercarse a su rostro, pero de un momento a otro, terminó de sentón en el suelo con un chico desconocido frente a él._

— _¿Qué te sucede, Tatsuya? —Akashi preguntó enfadado—; Enfríate, este chico debe ser menor de edad, te verás envuelto en muchos problemas si lo golpeas._

— _No interfieras en esto, Seijūrō._

— _Enfríate. —Repitió más severo._

— _¿Qué diablos pensabas hacer, idiota? —escucharon los tres._

 _Midorima había bajado corriendo por las escaleras al ver a Kazunari en peligro —estaba en el centro comercial, comprando unas nuevas batas de laboratorio—. La gente alrededor estaba espantada de la escena, el centro comercial era un pésimo lugar para pelear de esa manera._

— _Takao, ¿estás bien? —preguntó._

 _Un oficial de policía se acercó a ellos. Había presenciado desde la esquina lo que había sucedido entre esos dos. Takao se levantó tomando la mano de Shintarō como soporte, aunque reía de asombro irónico al comprobar que Tatsuya sí era capaz de llevar las discusiones a otro nivel._

— _Te dije que no te inmiscuyeras con gente mayor, idiota. —Midorima habló, después de darle un manotazo en la cabeza—. Ya sabrás que esto no lo voy a ignorar, se lo diré a tu papá para tomar cartas-…_

— _No es necesario extender el asunto. —Akashi lo interrumpió—. Sé que la actitud de Tatsuya no fue la más adecuada, pero nosotros no debemos inmiscuirnos en problemas ajenos._

— _¿Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados? Conozco al padre de este idiota y no taparía esto. Tu amigo es mucho mayor que Takao, ya sabrás que hay leyes que respaldan a los menores de edad. —Midorima le respondió mirando hacia el mencionado._

— _Shin-chan, ya, no seas-…_

— _Qué vehemencia para defenderlo —Himuro dijo sin volver a perder los estribos, había un oficial presente. Takao hizo una mueca, eso lo hundiría por los celos excesivos de su novio—. Kazunari no ha solicitado tus servicios de abogado, él sabe defenderse por su cuenta._

— _No lo dudo, pero ya sabrás que a veces la razón le falla por sentimientos estúpidos —contestó directo. Akashi jaló una sonrisa impetuosa— ¿Crees que no lo podemos demandar, idiota?_

— _No cuestionaré las leyes —Seijūrō respondió tan tranquilo como Tatsuya—. Soy Akashi Seijūrō, usa mi nombre para referirte a mí; creo estar hablando con una persona sensata._

 _Midorima se irguió al escucharlo y acomodó sus gafas sin necesidad, su mirada reflejaba con claridad la arrogancia y el deprecio hacia ellos. Takao suspiró con pesadez, todo se había vuelto complicado en un pestañeo._

 _Estaría en graves problemas si su padre se llegaba a enterar de que salía con un chico mucho mayor que él. Sería una noticia de desagradable, para ambos progenitores. Había sido muy difícil ganarse su aprobación al confesarles su orientación sexual a los quince años, no deseaba otro sermón de más de la misma magnitud a los casi dieciocho._

— _Les recomiendo solucionar esto entre ustedes. —El policía les aconsejó al ver que los cuatro se habían tranquilizado—. Si levantan acciones legales, usted sería el más perjudicado —dijo dirigiéndose a Himuro—. Lleguen a un acuerdo, estaré vigilándolos._

 _El oficial se retiró a continuar con sus obligaciones rutinarias, sin alejarse mucho del perímetro; como había dicho, los estaría observando y a cualquier intento de agresividad esposaría a Tatsuya, llevándolo a la comisaría por ser él quien había propiciado esa riña y había ocasionado disturbio público e incomodidad._

— _Shin-chan, tú sabes que estoy saliendo con Tatsuya —dijo Kazunari con más libertad—. Sé que me defiendes para protegerme, pero en serio que lo tengo todo bajo control._

— _¿Cuál control, idiota? Ya sabrás que si este im-… si Akashi —Midorima se corrigió— no se interponía, ¡tú quizás estarías con el etmoides o el cigomático fracturado!_

— _Háblame en mi "Kazu-lengua" que no te entendí la última mierda —Takao respondió altanero, le causaba molestia no entender las palabras— ¿Qué diablos es cigomático?_

— _Se refiere al hueso de la nariz y el pómulo respectivamente —Akashi contestó, sonreía suave por el vago léxico de ese aún adolescente—. Supongo que tú debes ser Takao Kazunari. Me presentaré de nuevo, Akashi Seijūrō, amigo cercano de Tatsuya._

— _Ah… no seas tan formal —murmuró para sí—. Sí… un gusto… Esto, ¡ah! —Takao señaló con el abrazo a su acompañante—. Te presento a mi amigo, y solamente mi amigo, —Recalcó con la vista fija en Himuro—, Shin-chan, futuro doctor._

— _¡Ya sabrás que yo no me llamo Shin-chan, idiota! —Midorima insistió en seguir llamándole la atención por cualquier comentario—. Soy Midorima Shintarō —dijo con seriedad—. Sé que Takao es lo suficientemente idiota como para perdonarte, —Kazunari se quejó, pero Shintarō prosiguió ignorándolo—, pero si intentas lastimarlo otra vez, ya sabrás que tendrás que contratar un abogado._

— _Discúlpenme. —Tatsuya se había serenado—. Nunca quise intentar lastimarlo. Usé la fuerza para evitar un daño mayor, aunque no lo parezca._

— _Debido a tu imprudencia, me he visto incluido en tus fricciones sentimentales —dijo Akashi volteando para prestarle la debida atención a Himuro—. Conversa con Takao-kun y soluciona esto, Tatsuya. Estoy seguro que hallarán una solución, los dejaremos solos._

— _Ya sabrás que no pienso seguirte a ningún lado —Midorima respondió a la oración implícita._

— _Midorima-kun, hace unos minutos, mencionaste las leyes correspondientes a la protección del menor de edad —Akashi expresó—. Al igual que tú estoy en instrucción, pero en la escuela de leyes. —Shintarō arregló su montura, para después resoplar—. Ya sabrás que —dijo con gracia por la muletilla ajena— seré el abogado defensor, bajo condición de una reincidencia ¿Me acompañas? Me gusta estar enterado de ambas partes, quizá concuerde contigo._

 _Takao se había quedado en silencio, la formalidad de Seijūrō lo había hecho sentirse inferior en muchos aspectos. Al único que había escuchado hablar de ese modo era a Midorima, muchas veces lo había oído dialogar con su papá en la sala o en el estudio de temas que Kazunari desconocía. Siempre había una clara distinción entre una persona letrada y un simple joven del montón, como lo era él en esos momentos._

 _Soltó un par de risas al notar a Shintarō fastidiado por orgullo y rio mucho más al verlo avanzar junto con Akashi. "Esto es sorprendente", murmuró divertido y desordenó los cabellos de su nuca. Seijūrō le había dado una muy buena impresión y lo había ayudado a calmar a Himuro con unas cuantas palabras. Asumía que su edad oscilaba entre los 23 o 24, como la de Midorima._

 _Tatsuya también se había distraído en un buen sentido, manteniendo la mirada sobre ellos hasta perderlos de vista. Los celos lo habían cegado. La voz fría de Akashi lograba centrarlo, ese chico pelirrojo le recordaba una parte de él que deseaba desaparecer. Se había equivocado al actuar, consciente de ello, Himuro reanudó la plática interrumpida._

— _Perdóname, Kazunari —dijo de antemano—. Me comporté como un niño. Sé que mi actitud no es justificada, pero mi miedo por perderte me… es… es un sofoco inexplicable._

— _Debería mandarte bien al diablo —contestó. Takao tenía una mueca en los labios, aunque aún jugueteaba con sus cabellos—, pero no lo voy a hacer por dos razones: no quiero terminar contigo y me intriga la relación que tienes con Akashi. ¿Ahora yo debo encelarme?_

— _Seijūrō era el compañero de pieza de mi ex —Himuro expresó incómodo—. Recuerdo habértelo mencionado indirectamente._

— _¿Es él? —preguntó curioso y volteó hacia Akashi de nuevo, esta vez sorprendido— Bueno, entonces debo estar agradecido de que haya quitado del camino a ese imbécil que tenías como novio —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y regresando su atención hacia él—. No seamos idiotas, habla, ¿una partida? —Kazunari propuso señalando al cuarto piso, el rincón de juegos en consolas los esperaba—. Si me das en el gusto, prometo escuchar una de tus cursilerías~._

— _Dos. —Negoció._

— _Bien~, pero tiramos en mi casa —dijo guiñándole el ojo a su vez._

— _No digas eso, no creo simplemente tener ese tipo de relaciones contigo —Himuro mencionó mientras caminaban—. Para mí hacemos el amor, Kazunari._

— _Te queda una._

— _Oye, pero…_

— _Una he dicho. —Interrumpió divertido— ¿Quieres agregar algo más, amor~? —preguntó. Himuro guardó silencio, a veces Takao era mucho más extremista que él mismo._

 _Todo ese arreglo se lo debía a ese chico llamado Akashi Seijūrō. Si él tenía la capacidad de esfumar el malhumor de Tatsuya, Takao conseguiría su amistad a toda costa. Tener a alguien directo que intercediera por él, cuando se presentara otra pelea, nunca estaba demás._

 _Kazunari no era ingenuo, ni tonto; las riñas no cesarían con tanta facilidad, lo garantizaba y apostaba su consola de PS4 a esa variable. Aunque aparentara ser compresivo, en realidad su envase imaginario de paciencia estaba por rebalsarse. Había retraído en dos ocasiones su enojo, un enojo que era tan intenso como su forma de querer. Una discusión más que se presentara y la bomba estallaría arrasando con todo a su paso._

Suspiró para disminuir el nerviosismo, pero no resultó como deseaba. Comía ansias por la información detallada que Akashi tenía en su poder. En ese asunto, Seijūrō era similar a una gran fuente de respuestas veraces.

La palabra cáncer estremecía cada uno de sus nervios, comprendía su complejo significado y todo lo que implicaba; era un tema bastante común en esos tiempos. Algunos de sus familiares cercanos habían muerto a causa de ello; por la misma razón, para Kazunari era de mucha trascendencia conocer el alcance de la enfermedad en el cuerpo de Himuro, qué tipo de cáncer padecía, en qué etapa se encontraba, si asistía a quimioterapias o si se había sometido a algún tipo de operación. Cualquier dato, se conformaba con cualquier dato.

Anteriormente, Seijūrō le había negado en varias oportunidades una explicación, pero ahora era diferente. Las fichas se habían movido gracias a la desesperación de Izuki.

Kazunari subió los codos a la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. La lentitud del tiempo lo desesperaba. Se distrajo mirando a cualquier punto hasta que, diez minutos después, vio a Seijūrō entrar por la puerta principal del comedor del instituto.

Para librarse de las obligaciones labores sin afectar su trabajo, Akashi había programado un rápido examen de cinco preguntas sobre la última clase. Las pruebas las traía en las manos, el pelirrojo tomó asiento dejando su maletín en uno de los asientos libres.

Seijūrō había planeado empezar la conversación con algún preámbulo, pero Takao no se lo permitió y fue impaciente al preguntar qué tipo de cáncer estaban hablando.

—Ignoro cómo te has enterado de esto, pero no tiene caso negártelo —Akashi dijo antes de pasar a su duda—. Tatsuya tiene cáncer broncopulmonar en etapa 4, —Especificó para evitar ser interrumpido—, aunque estimo que ahora debe haber avanzado a la etapa 5.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de inmediato— ¿Su tratamiento no le está funcionando?

—No se está tratando —respondió.

—Maldita sea, Akashi, tiene cáncer en etapa 4. —Repitió— ¿Cómo es posible que no se esté tratando? ¿Quiere morirse o qué?

—Tatsuya se ha dado por vencido. —Seijūrō no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer si esa era la decisión de su amigo—. Él prefiere pasar los últimos años realizando algunas de sus metas, en vez de encarcelarse en un hospital, Kazunari.

—Yo pude haber estado con él, yo no lo hubiera abandonado. Por Dios, Akashi, yo aún lo- lo amo y si me dijera la verdad, yo… yo…

—Por el avance de la enfermedad, no existe la mejoría, Kazunari —contestó—. El resultado será el mismo, la única variable en estos casos es el tiempo. Sometido a tratamiento, Tatsuya alargaría su vida unos cuantos años más.

—¿Estás sordo? No me importa si son años o meses, Akashi, yo podría-…

—Tienes una pareja hace más de un año, él también. —Seijūrō los trajo a la conversación para forzarlo a reaccionar—. Empéñate en enamorarte de Miyaji-san.

—Esto es increíble, jodidamente increíble —dijo y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, fue un impulso. Había hecho sonar la silla al pararse abruptamente—. ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? Acaso creías que yo iría por el mundo ignorando la existencia de alguien que fue ¡muy importante para mí! —Gritó.

—Cálmate, sé que estás alterado por la noticia, pero-…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó. Akashi guardó silencio, Takao había perdido la compostura—. Ah, no-, no-, ya entendí la lógica. Tatsuya se moría, yo me enteraba algún día y fin, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso creías que no me iba a doler? —dijo antes de comenzar a gritar— ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?!

Kazunari pateó la silla de su costado, encolerizado. Akashi observó a su alrededor, estaban siendo el foco de miradas. Si bien consideraba a ese chico un buen amigo, no permitiría que le levantara la voz y le faltara al respeto; allí Takao era un alumno y Seijūrō, un profesor.

—Estás suspendido, Kazunari.

—¿Me vas a suspender? ¿Ahora me vas a suspender? —preguntó entre risas—. Yo ni si quiera soy tu alumno y si te estoy gritando es porque-…

—Tus razones guárdatelas, vamos a rectorado. —Akashi le ordenó.

Obedeció por presión moral, Seijūrō tenía razón en obligarlo a respetar su autoridad en el instituto. Kazunari sostuvo de un aza su mochila y caminó directo a la salida de la cafetería, a zancadas.

Seijūrō le entregó su carta de suspensión minutos más tarde. Cinco días académicos fuera del plantel por abuso de confianza y altanería. Esa suspensión escrita afectaba directamente el promedio ponderado. Takao creyó que nunca más volvería ver una de esas cartas al salir de la preparatoria. Kazunari la arrugó en el puño y la aventó al tacho de basura, empujando luego a Akashi para retirarse. Admitía su culpa, pero le chocaba en el orgullo que su propio amigo lo hubiera sancionado. No había alcanzado a tanta madurez, los impulsos todavía permanecían dentro de él y continuaban dominándolo.

Recién recobró la estabilidad emocional cuando llegó al cuarto que rentaba. Cerró la puerta tras de él y apegó su cuerpo a ella. Después de caminar por varias cuadras, maldiciendo y pateando cualquier estorbo, había llegado. En esa habitación, no había impregnado ningún recuerdo de Himuro. Ese lugar era de su propiedad, únicamente de él.

—A quién engaño, no necesitas haber pisado este lugar, para que estés aquí —murmuró. Alzó la mirada y se perdió en la escarcha repartida por el techo.

A ese punto, había abierto por completo la herida. No había olvidado a Tatsuya y, con el pasar de más y más años, tampoco lo olvidaría.

No había forma de continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. El día de mañana no despertaría y fingiría estar feliz, tampoco entraría a las clases con la misma disposición de siempre, ni laboraría con las energías que su juventud le brindaba a montones. Su rutina se había hecho añicos al obtener la tan deseada respuesta. Las intrigas habían desaparecido de su mente, pero ahora en ese espacio se había albergado una opresión en el pecho.

A pesar del dolor que se ocasionaría, buscaría la forma de estar lo más cerca posible de él. De lejos y en silencio, porque jamás se perdonaría ser el causante de una acelerada muerte.

"El resultado es el mismo, no puedes evitar que sufra", murmuró. Takao entró a su habitación y se subió a su escritorio para alcanzar la caja encima de su ropero. Ahí estaba, lo único que Himuro le había permitido llevarse de él. Un anillo prendido en una cadena, uno de los objetos más valiosos para Tatsuya, un collar que siempre le había visto puesto.

 _La noche había caído sin notarlo, únicamente reaccionó cuando un niño le jaló el pantalón. Takao levantó el rostro, las lágrimas ya se le habían secado. El pequeño extendió el brazo y le entregó un paquete de galletas, abierto. Kazunari no entendió el gesto, hasta que el infante le regaló una sonrisa diciéndole que todo mejoraría._

 _La tristeza era visible, él la irradiaba para los ojos de toda la gente de su alrededor. No había sido su intención, pero después de discutir con Tatsuya, sus ánimos se habían drenado por completo._

 _Con palabras fingidas y pensadas, le agradeció al niño por la preocupación y se despidió para caminar de vuelta al departamento de su pareja. Había una sensación extraña en esa ocasión, algo parecido a un mal presentimiento. La actitud de Himuro había sido diferente a otras veces, presentía que en realidad ese sería el fin de la relación._

 _Había olvidado las llaves allí dentro, también su celular y todas sus pertenencias. El portero le permitió entrar por ser un visitante cotidiano. Kazunari subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta un par de veces. No esperaría por una reconciliación días después. Sospechaba que si se apartaba, Himuro lo botaría de su vida sin vacilar en su decisión. Después de todo, su pareja estaba entrando a la adultez, no como él que ni siquiera alcanzaba la juventud._

 _Su novio tardó en abrir la puerta, pero con un ademán le indicó que pasara. Takao desvió la mirada a un punto muerto por unos segundos, estaba arrepentido de haberlo insultado en plena entrada del edificio. Perdió el control cuando Himuro se enojó de la nada._

— _¿Qué quieres, Kazunari? —preguntó rompiendo el hielo—. Creo que fuiste bastante directo hace un par de horas. Búscate un romance frío y monótono con alguien de tu edad._

— _Discúlpame, no era mi intención insultarte. Sabes que soy impulsivo y cuando me desespero, no pienso las cosas que digo —dijo. Takao intentó acercarse, pero Himuro colocó el brazo entre ellos, rígido como una piedra—. Tatsuya… oye, lo siento._

— _He tenido suficiente de ti. —Himuro paseó por la habitación y recolectó las pocas pertenencias de su pareja—. Toma: tu celular, tu billetera y tu gorra. Creo que es lo único que necesitas para retirarte —dijo llevándolo hacia la puerta._

— _Faltan mis llaves, Tatsuya. —Takao replicó, focalizando su fuerza en las piernas para no ser arrastrado—. Tatsuya, todavía hay muchas cosas mías aquí y yo no me quiero ir._

— _¿Qué cosa te falta? —preguntó soltándolo por el momento—. Este llavero yo lo compré y estas llaves son de mi departamento._

— _Tatsuya, si me botas de tu casa, no voy a volver._

— _Perfecto, porque ya no tengo interés en continuar esta relación. —Himuro abrió la puerta y lo invitó a retirarse—. Lárgate._

— _No sé por qué me estás tratando así. Si quieres terminar esto… está bien, —Kazunari aceptó la ruptura, esforzándose para que la voz no se le rompiera—, pero déjame sacar mis cosas._

— _Aquí solo guardas cosas que yo te he regalado —dijo sin ceder. Tomó a Takao del brazo y lo aventó al pasillo sin consideración—. No creas que me quedará con esa basura, haré una limpieza profunda para desaparecer todo lo que me recuerde a ti._

— _Tatsuya, yo…_

— _¿Quieres un recuerdo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Bien, toma —dijo arrancándose el collar que siempre llevaba colgado—. Consérvalo, porque será lo único que tengas de mí._

 _Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lloró cuando escuchó el portazo. Tatsuya le había arrancado una parte de él con esa frialdad. Intentó tocar la puerta y exigirle una explicación a su forma de comportarse. Había sido una discusión como muchas otras. Retuvo el puño a unos centímetros de la puerta por varios minutos, pero no se atrevió a tocar._

 _Su orgullo fue más fuerte. Kazunari se dio media vuelta y bajó para salir de ese edificio. Consigo se llevó el anillo, aún retenido en su mano. Aventó ese collar cuando se encerró en su habitación y destruyó todo lo que vio. La impulsividad era su virtud, eso nadie se lo quitaría._

 _Su madre se preocupó de sobremanera al oír el nítido sonido de vidrios quebrándose. Intentó hablar con él, pero Takao no abrió la puerta y empujó su ropero hasta la puerta, trancándola lo mejor posible. No necesitaba consuelo. No necesitaba de nadie para superarlo._

 _Cuando amaneció, el humor se le había enfriado. Los ojos hinchados y la piel pálida, así lucía frente a un espejo. Takao respiró entrecortado, aún le fastidiaba el pecho. En su celular no había llegado ningún mensaje, Tatsuya no había tratado de comunicarse con él como otras veces. Toda esa situación lo inquietaba. Eran las seis de la mañana, su mamá estaba durmiendo. Kazunari se puso una chaqueta y se salió de la casa sin avisar._

 _Caminó para despejar su mente. Saludó al portero del edificio de Tatsuya y pidió el pase, pero él se negó por una razón que descolocó a Takao._

— _¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó sin creerlo._

— _Himuro-kun ha traspasado las escrituras del departamento a una inmobiliaria —explicó con más detalle—. Creo que iba a irse de viaje, lo vi salir con varias maletas ayer en la noche._

— _¿De viaje? ¿A dónde?_

— _No sabría decirle, Takao-kun, pero él ya no vive aquí._

 _Seijūrō no le dio razón de nada cuando lo llamó repetidas veces, negó saber con pena por la desesperación de Takao, por la desesperación de sus palabras, pero toda su lealtad era hacia Himuro._

 _Kazunari no se enteró del viaje a Los Ángeles hasta después de 7 meses, por la indiscreción de un amigo de Akashi, pero no logró comunicarse otra vez con Tatsuya. No logró localizarlo a pesar de repetidos intentos y varios ruegos hacia Seijūrō._

La hipocresía no iba a ser parte de su vida. Kazunari sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Miyaji. No sostendría una relación con alguien de esa forma, no si en su mente permanecía el nombre de otro. De esa forma, continuar ese noviazgo dañaría a su pareja y eso no se lo permitiría. A Kiyoshi le debía muchos años de estabilidad emocional.

Él llegó minutos después, preocupado por la seriedad del texto. Takao nunca era serio ni cortante en su forma de expresarse, esa vez lo había sido. Miyaji bajó la mirada cuando Kazunari le mostró el collar, explicándole sin palabras la ruptura. Eso había terminado como había temido desde que Kazunari le comentó haber vuelto a ver a Himuro.

De cólera le dio un manotazo a ese anillo, para que se lo quitara del frente. El recuerdo de Himuro entre ellos siempre le había molestado, así haya disimulado por muchos años no interesarle en lo absoluto convivir con un fantasma.

No había reclamo que hacerle. Takao nunca le había mentido, desde el inicio de la relación le dejó en claro sus sentimientos. "Yo nunca voy a olvidar a Tatsuya, Miyaji-san, pero sí estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de ti", Kazunari le dijo en aquella ocasión. Había sido una puesta, que en ese momento, había perdido por completo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo entre diente—. Ese idiota te abandona, se larga sabe Dios a qué y cuando vuelve, tú vas de nuevo hacia él ¡¿No tienes dignidad?! —Gritó.

—¡Yo no lo voy a buscar! —respondió de la misma manera— Yo… yo no me voy a acercar a él, mi historia con Tatsuya terminó, pero...

—Kazunari, no rompamos esto que sí es real. —Miyaji se acercó a él, tomándolo de los brazos sin ejercer presión—. Piénsalo, hemos estado muy bien estos meses.

—No es justo para ti.

—Mira, no sé si es justo o no, pero no pienso permitir que ese imbécil te vuelva a lastimar. Si quieres… puedes verlo, yo no te lo voy a prohibir —dijo, aunque le doliera—. Kazunari, te juro que no seré intransigente.

—Sigo amando a Tatsuya, entiéndelo —respondió apartándose. Retrocedió un paso, Takao no estaba dispuesto a seguir lastimándolo—. Jamás lo voy a olvidar, perdóname por hacerte perder el tiempo y por hacerte daño. No fue mi intención.

Kiyoshi no contestó a sus disculpas. De la impotencia, se fue del departamento sin querer escuchar más explicaciones. Kazunari pateó el sillón, el mundo que creyó sólido, como una gran roca, se había desmoronado de un día a otro. Había resultado ser igual o más frágil que aquel chiquillo de diecisiete años.

* * *

—Parte 5—

 **Operación Encubierta**

Cada roce con Izuki estaba logrando alterarle los nervios. El nuevo compromiso de su ex no le permitía estar cerca, ni a dos metros de distancia. Nada le parecía prudente. Takao accedía para no ocasionar problemas y para evitar que Tatsuya se enterara de esas riñas, pero su paciencia estaba por llegar al límite.

Esa vez, Kazunari lo largó con la mano y se fue a sentar a una mesa mucho más alejada. No se quedaría a escuchar la misma candeleta, no de nuevo. Cruzó los brazos y bufó molesto, esa recepción estaba resultando una gran molestia. Soportaba estar lejos de Himuro, pero le hervía la sangre al verlo con otro. De cualquier forma, tenía un consuelo bastante grande y eso lo hacía sonreír cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido.

Takao aprovechó que el mozo se acercó y tomó una copa de champán, brindaría para sí por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a Himuro otra vez. Ver su rostro apacible, sin exalto. No importaba si no estaba cerca de él físicamente, porque lo estarían vía online esa noche. Como otras tantas, su juego favorito lo ayudó a contactarlo otra vez.

Para un hombre, una afición perduraba para toda su vida: de niño, de joven, de adulto o como de padre de familia. Tatsuya siempre continuaría jugando _Call of Duty_ y Takao, también.

 _Cuando llegó al repartidor de Amazon Japón, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro después de varias semanas. No todo era desgracia, siempre había algo bueno entre tanta tristeza. Ese día había llegado el momento de sonreír, ahí estaba la belleza más grande del mundo._

 _Kazunari esperó que se fuera el distribuidor y bajó corriendo a recepción para llevarse su gran paquete. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo, ni a mirarlo. Cerró la puerta de su número sin ningún recato, porque una patada le bastó para quedar de nuevo en privacidad. Con el pie, aventó cualquier estorbo que hubiese en la mesa de centro y puso allí esa caja embalada._

 _Pasó las manos por sus cabellos sin creerlo, jaló de ellos un poco. El ataque de euforia estaba llegando y sentía cada uno de los espasmos en el cuerpo. Era débil ante tanta felicidad. Después de ocho largos años, había logrado comprar una nueva consola de videojuegos. Una mucho mejor que la versión que tuvo en la adolescencia. Ahora todos sus ahorros se habían ido a las mil y un ganancias de la poderosa empresa Sony._

 _Había adquirido el reciente PS4 edición limitada de Call of Duty - Black Ops 3, con una capacidad de 2T. Había hecho su pre-orden desde hace un mes y cuando le llegó el correo de confirmación de cargo a su tarjeta de débito, gritó de la sorpresa._

 _Con una cuchilla, abrió la caja con sumo cuidado para no dañar nada en el interior. Sacó la cubierta de plástico y tuvo un orgasmo visual al tener la consola en sus manos. No tenía palabras para expresar la emoción de ese momento. Únicamente los verdaderos adictos a los videojuegos entenderían esa gran alegría en el pecho que Takao sentía._

 _Como buen gamer, mandó al diablo la tarea pendiente en Mercadotecnia y pasó a instalar su nuevo juguete en el sitio que le correspondía. Todavía le faltaba comprarse un buen televisor, por lo cual acomodó su consola en su cuarto. El monitor de su computadora tenía una óptima resolución, dado que esos años se había conformado con jugar Dota._

 _Conectó los cables y la encendió sin esperar más. "Sony Computer Entertainment", apareció en la pantalla. Hace mucho que no leía esa simple frase. Como también, desde que terminó con Himuro, no había vuelto a sostener un mando entre sus manos. El dualshock 4, que venía en el paquete, era de color naranja con negro. Esa versión de PS4 combinaba muy bien con sus ojos._

 _Las extensiones necesarias para el juego tardaron dos horas en descargarse. Él no se movió del asiento en esos 120 minutos. Cuando finalizó la instalación, ingresó rápidamente al chat del COD oficial. Su cuenta no se había eliminado, pero antes tuvo que activarla. Había estado en desuso por mucho tiempo y había sido congelada._

 _Eliminó todo el correo no deseado y entró a la primera ronda disponible en equipo, ansioso de comprobar si sus habilidades seguían latentes en su ser. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que "Dragón-3010" estaba en el juego. No tenía micrófono aún, por lo que se le imposibilitaba hablar, pero había tenido muchas ganas de nombrarlo. Tragó duro, pero continuó con la partida._

 _Jugó por tres largas horas y se forzó a desconectarse por obligación laboral. Su turno en el puesto de celular comenzaba en menos de 40 minutos. No había opción a faltar ni a ganarse regaños, porque sin más sueldos no podría comprar los accesorios que le faltaban. Sin ellos, su consola no tendría un óptimo aprovechamiento; eso no lo permitiría._

 _Mantuvo el ps4 prendido, mientras se vestía apresurado. Se cambió de ropa interior y luchó con las medias, alzando la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido del chat. Kazunari recién se acercó después de salir del baño, se había lavado la cara para disimular su pesadez de ese día. No deseaba salir a ningún lado, menos con su antigua distracción presente._

 _Se dejó caer sobre su silla movible y se deslizó hacia el monitor, irguiéndose al darse cuenta de quién le había hablado hace 15 minutos. Parecía como si todo mejorara de un momento a otro._

 _Dragón-3010: Felicidades, supongo que has logrado comprarte tu nueva consola. Sé cuánto deseabas adquirir una nueva… Y, ¿qué modelo es?_

 _HawkEye11: ASDASDASD Ah~, al menos esto no ha cambiado. No tienes idea de cómo seguir la conversación, verdad?_

 _Dragón-3010: Solo trataba de ser amable._

 _HawkEye11: Ah, seguro~. Te lo diré para que te retuerzas de envidia~. Me compré el ps4 de edición LIMITADA de COD_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Dos teras?_

 _HawkEye11: Yup! Dos jodidos teras, soy inmortal con esta nueva capacidad B|_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Qué tal corre? Te parecerá excesivo, pero un solo tera se ocupa con rapidez. Me quedan 7GB de espacio, tendré que borrar algunos datos de otros juegos._

 _HawkEye11: Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes ahora trofeos de platino! Joder, tío, eres genial! Cuánto te tomó conseguir 90 de esos bebés?! Yo ni siquiera tengo uno, ni por multi!_

 _Dragón-3010: Ja, ja, gracias por el reconocimiento. Estuve ocho años perfeccionando mi técnica de juego y por temporadas me enfocaba en otros mundos. ¿Has probado KillZone?_

 _HawkEye11: No… Sabes que yo me financio esto y mi salario no es tanto. Por el momento, solo tengo el COD bo3 que me vino con la consola y Last of Us. No more~._

 _Dragón-3010: Oh, ya veo. Compré el paquete plus desde hace 5 años y me he descargado muchos juegos por ese medio._

 _HawkEye11: Compraste p+? Cielos, genial! Yo estoy tratando de descargarme todos mis juegos pasados a través de mi propia cuenta, pero como han pasado años, muchos han caducado!_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Quieres algunos juegos?_

 _HawkEye11: Ah?! Me regalarías alguno?! Te apiadarías de este chico sin ningún platino?!_

 _Dragón-3010: No soy presumido, Kazunari. Me haces sentir así…_

 _HawkEye11: Olvidé por un momento que eras un chico sensible~. Bien, me podrías obsequiar alguno, por favor?_

 _Dragón-3010: No_

 _HawkEye11: OYE!_

 _Dragón-3010: Solo bromeaba~. Pensé que eras un chico bromista…_

 _HawkEye11: Sabes que me emputece que me hagas eso! Tampoco quería tu caridad! JUM_

 _Dragón-3010: ¿Seguro? ¿No te arrepentirías de tus palabras?_

 _HawkEye11: … ladra, qué juegos tienes?_

 _Dragón-3010: Muchos. Como te dije, adquirí el PS plus y casi todos los juegos que tengo pueden descargarse en dos consolas más._

 _HawkEye11: T-T Carajo, vales un Japón!_

 _Dragón-3010: Quítate la mala costumbre de decir o escribir lisuras, Kazunari._

 _HawkEye11: Ya-, ya-, cuándo me pasas los códigos? Es raro lo que te voy a decir, pero… tengo que salir a trabajar. Sin mi miserable sueldo no podré comprarme los accs del play_

 _Dragón-3010: Estoy vendiendo una cámara, está nueva. Mi hermano me la trajo hace poco, ha venido para la boda de Akashi._

 _HawkEye11: El supuesto hermano? Wow! Me gustaría conocerlo, pero supongo que sería poco prudente de mi parte. A cuánto me la dejas?_

 _Dragón-3010: Te regalo la mía, yo me quedaré con la nueva._

 _HawkEye11: GENIAL! Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa?!_

 _Dragón-3010: No… Yo te enviaré un paquete a tu dirección, ¿cuál es?_

 _HawkEye11: Ah, será de ese modo. En ese caso… Inclúyeme los juegos físicos que ya pasaste, un par de audífonos que te quedaste y eran míos, la cámara, unas cuantas chucherías y un par de barajas de colección. Gracias!_

 _Dragón-3010: No abuses…_

 _HawkEye11: Lo quiero para mañana a las 19:00 horas en mi casa B| He dicho!_

 _Dragón-3010: No me has dado tu dirección. Espero que… sigas siendo mi amigo incondicional de PS, me lo prometiste en su momento._

 _HawkEye11: No te lo tomes como reclamo, pero… yo sí cumplo lo que prometo._

 _Dragón-3010: Quizás esa sea una de las razones para haberme enamorado tanto de ti._

 _Kazunari sonrió de nuevo. Estaba más claro que el agua que Himuro no pretendía encontrarse otra vez con él cara a cara, pero sí estaba dispuesto a retomar la comunicación vía online. Era un gran avance de su parte y una oportunidad que no pensaba dejar escapar._

—Amigo, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? —preguntó un tipo dos cabezas más alto que él. Takao se sintió una pulga a su lado—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¿Ah? ¿Yo? Eh… sí, sí, siéntate —dijo volviendo a la realidad.

El invitado pasó a sentarse a su costado, casi todas las mesas estaban abarrotadas. Él no había llegado a la ceremonia por un contratiempo, pero felizmente había alcanzado a presentarse a la recepción. Se había disculpado ya con Akashi apenas lo vio.

Kazunari ladeó apenas la cabeza, ese tipo pelirrojo colgaba en el cuello un collar muy parecido suyo, pero Takao lo tenía debajo de su camisa. No preguntó para no incomodar, no conocía a tanto esa persona y por su semblante serio no se confiaba.

Aburrido tamborileó con los dedos, no encontraba a alguien con quién conversar o reírse de sus desgracias. El nuevo se había retirado hace unos segundos para saludar a algunos conocidos, que él nunca había visto y, por su situación, no tenía ánimos de socializar.

Desvió la mirada y se dio la sorpresa de ver a su reciente ex. Era un hecho que volvería a verlo en la recepción, Midorima era un amigo en común para ellos. Sonrió sinceramente al ver que Kiyoshi había llegado con otro. Las cosas avanzaban para ambos, habían pasado dos meses desde que terminaron. Si él se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas, Takao no lo juzgaría. Miyaji tenía todo el derecho a buscar una nueva pareja cuando quisiese.

—¿Oye, y tú? ¿Amigo del amargado de Midorima o del _freak_ de Akashi? —preguntó su momentáneo acompañante al volver a la mesa.

—Ah~, por desgracia de los dos. —Takao rio.

—Igual yo —dijo burlón por las risas ajenas— ¿Quieres un poco de vino? Esta cosa creo que es importada o algo así —dijo al leer la etiqueta.

—Bueno, no te haré el desaire. Esta copa era para más champán, pero el vino no me cae nada mal~ —respondió relajado— ¿Cómo te llamas~?

—Kagami Taiga. —Se presentó, retrocediendo un poco con la silla, cuando de repente Takao soltó la copa y ensució el mantel—. Oye, ¿tú tienes problemas o qué?

—No, no, es que… Tú eres el hermano-no-de-sangre de Tatsuya, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Conoces a Tatsuya? ¿Quién-…? ¿Takao Kazunari? —preguntó escéptico. Kazunari afirmó de inmediato—. Vaya, al fin se me hace conocerte. Recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz de ángel cuando llamaba a Tatsuya.

—Oye, oye~, no es necesario el sarcasmo —dijo entre risas—. Ya no soy más el novio de tu hermano, pero sigo teniéndole un gran cariño.

—Sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Tatsuya —comentó—. Fue un imbécil al apartarse de ti, tú eras su felicidad. Me lo dijo más de 500 mil veces.

—Sí, te creo que te lo dijo más 500 mil veces. Es bastante "amoroso~" —contestó, aunque dejó entrever que eso no le molestaba—. En fin, no hablemos de eso que lloro.

Pasó largo rato conversando con Kagami, de tema en tema, de broma en broma. Tatsuya había tenido razón al decirle que se llevaría muy bien con su hermano. Taiga parecía una persona seria, pero en realidad no lo era para nada. A veces pecaba de inocente con algunos comentarios de doble sentido de Kazunari. De esa manera indirecta, Takao aún estaba al lado de Himuro.

Taiga fue quien le contó todo lo que había estado haciendo su ex en Estados Unidos, Tatsuya se había enfocado en terminar una segunda carrera, pedagogía, para poder enseñar música de una manera profesional. Unos amigos fueron quienes lo ayudaron a conseguir contactos para hacer sus prácticas pre-profesionales en un estudio de música.

"Nunca dejas de crecer", Kazunari murmuró al escuchar la manera en que Himuro había estado manejando su vida. Se recostó en la mesa, cruzando los brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en ellos. Tanto hablar de él había logrado entristecerlo.

Kagami paró de hablar de su hermano al darse cuenta y le rellenó la copa a Takao. El vino les iba a quedar corto esa noche, aunque por suerte, Akashi se había encargado de ordenarles a los mozos, que repartieran botellas de vino cada 30 minutos. El pelirrojo buscó a un mozo con la mirada, alzando la mano para llamar rápido su atención, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de Izuki.

—Kagami, ¿puedes venir a nuestra mesa? Sé que tienes muchos motivos para no querer convivir conmigo, pero hagámoslo por tu hermano, ¿sí? —Pidió.

—Desaparece de mi vista, idiota, si no quieres terminar con un ojo morado. —Taiga lo amenazó, llamando la atención de Takao—. Yo no voy donde no quiero estar, sé que Tatsuya lo entiende.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no podemos olvidarlo?

—Ah, ha pasado tiempo. Entonces, vénganse ustedes. No creo que te incomode la presencia de Takao, porque ha pasado tiempo —contestó. Shun arrugó el ceño y dio esa conversación por finalizada—. Creo que no ha pasado tanto tiempo como quisieras. —Kagami habló siendo escuchado, pero Izuki no volteó.

Kazunari lo siguió con la vista, había notado algo: Shun solo actuaba cuando Himuro no estaba cerca del perímetro; él, en ese instante, se encontraba hablando con Akashi en un rincón del salón. Takao bufó al ver a Izuki abrazar a Tatsuya, aunque también notó la frialdad en los ojos de Seijūrō. Otra persona que no toleraba al actual compromiso.

—¿Por qué te cae mal ese baboso? ¿Soy el cuñado insuperable y perfecto que todo mundo quiere para su hermano~? —preguntó divertido.

—Quizás sí, pero no es por eso —respondió. Ahora él llenó su copa y brindó con Takao por la falsa modestia de las personas—. ¿A ti no te parece hipócrita?

—¿Ah~? Bueno… yo no soy de prejuzgar a las personas, pero…

—Qué prejuzgar, eso fue un hecho. Se burló de Tatsuya por meses, no le interesó jugar a la doble punta —dijo irónico—. Ahora de la nada ha vuelto y se hace el arrepentido, ja.

Kagami chocó su copa con la de Kazunari antes de tomarse todo de un sorbo. Hablar de Izuki le provocaba fastidio e impotencia de no poder golpearlo como quisiera. Takao miró perspicaz hacia Shun, había algo que no entendía de todo eso.

—¿Lo ha engañado? —Takao habló animándose a preguntar.

—¿Ahora? No sé si ahora, no me consta algo así —respondió, mientras se servía otra copa de vino—, pero eso no quita que haya jugado con él antes. —Aclaró. Takao empalideció por esas palabras—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás Tatsuya hubiese seguido frustrado por-…

—¡¿Él es el maldito ex novio que Akashi delató?! —Se exaltó al entender lo que Kagami estaba diciendo—. Qué hijo de puta —dijo riéndose— y así se hace el digno en-… Ay, Dios, esto está para una comedia. —Masculló.

—¿No lo sabías? —Taiga preguntó intrigado.

—Claro que no, Tatsuya ni si quiera ha tenido las pelotas para decirme que tiene cáncer, pero ya me harté. Ahora sí, me harté —dijo decidido.

Esa noticia le había aclarado el panorama por completo. Kazunari se disculpó con Kagami, había una conversación pendiente que no iba a dejar para más tarde. No había una traba que se lo impidiera después de saber toda la verdad.

Había pensado en alejarse para no alterarlo, había pensado en darle el lugar a la nueva pareja que no le había "hecho" nada, había pensado inclusive en irse de viaje a otro país si no resistía esa gran carga sobre sus hombros. Había pensado muchas formas de no seguir lastimándose, pero su decisión había cambiado desde ese momento.

Izuki Shun no era una buena persona, no era el novio correcto que él creyó, ni el indicado para cuidar de alguien. Si había un cambio de su parte de Izuki, si realmente ahora amaba a Himuro, eso ya no tenía importancia después de haberlo engañado.

Una infidelidad era sinónimo de traición y una traición no debía existir, bajo ningún motivo, en una relación, de cualquier tipo, sea amorosa o amical. Kazunari era de ese pensamiento: cero traiciones, cero mentiras. Hasta hace un rato, había supuesto que Himuro también compartía su forma de pensar, había sido una condición hace años. Cuando conversaron sobre su relación, ambos habían dicho lo que no tolerarían y que no tenía perdón, siendo la infidelidad la respuesta de los dos.

Por impulso, Takao cogió la muñeca de Himuro sin pensarlo dos veces y jaló de él. Akashi y Midorima se quedaron callados, jamás habían visto a Kazunari tan enfurecido, tan fastidiado con el mundo; menos Izuki que no supo cómo reaccionar antes eso.

Shun dudó en perseguirlo, pero lo hizo y los reclamos saltaron por su parte. Sin gritar, bajo discreción para no ocasionar un escándalo que Akashi les haría pagar el resto de su vida, pero Izuki no iba a ceder. Nadie le arrebataría lo que le había costado tanto trabajo conseguir. No había sido nada fácil obtener el perdón de Himuro.

—Takao, te he pedido que lo superes. —Insistió acorralando la otra mano de Himuro, que no sabía cuándo había terminado entre esos dos—. Dijiste que no lo molestarías más, veo que poco o nada te importa causarle más daño.

—Y tú con qué cara me reclamas cuando fuiste tú quien lo lastimó —respondió hastiado de esa voz. Soltó a Himuro en ese instante—. Tú le sacaste los cuernos, tú le ocasionaste daño y tú fuiste el causante de que Tatsuya sea haya vuelto extremadamente inseguro.

—¿De dónde-…?

—No tienes idea de cómo me revientan los hipócritas —dijo y alzó los brazos, buscaba una pelea. En el pasillo no había nadie quien los pudiese oír por la evidente bulla de adentro—. Ven, ¿quieres que te dejé tranquilo? Gánatelo, animal, ¡gánatelo!

—Kazunari, —Himuro decidió intervenir—, sea con Shun o sea con otro, lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo. Gracias por preocuparte, pero por favor déjalo así.

—No, no lo voy a dejar así, Tatsuya —contestó tomando la corbata contraria en su puño—. Si no quieres que le parta la cara al imbécil de tu novio, me vas a decir ahora mismo por qué quieres que me aleje de ti. —Himuro desvió la mirada.

—Déjalo así. —Repitió.

Sin ejercer mucha fuerza, Himuro lo empujó con ambas manos desde el pecho para soltarse. Kazunari retrocedió sin enfrentársele, no golpearía a Tatsuya por más de una razón. Takao miró vagamente hacia las paredes para calmarse, evitaba explotar.

—Dímelo, Tatsuya —dijo al fallar en distraerse—, dímelo porque el "ya no siento nada por ti" ni tu madre, ni Taiga, ni Akashi, ni mucho menos yo te lo creo —dijo a punto de gritar.

—No seas ególatra, Kazunari. Han pasado ocho años y-…

—¡¿Por qué me tienes tan poca confianza?! —Takao se exasperó, perdió los estribos— ¡¿En serio crees que no soy capaz de soportar una enfermedad contigo?!

Himuro no se perturbó al oírlo, había intuido eso ante tanta comprensión de parte de Takao, quien aún no era lo suficientemente maduro como para retirarse sin una explicación.

Si permitía que conversaran, perdería toda oportunidad. Por esa misma desesperación, Shun trató de impedir que ellos hablaran. Himuro bajó la mirada, Takao había logrado confundirlo y dudas de su determinación.

"No vale la pena", Izuki le susurró insistente. Kazunari soltó unas cuantas carcajadas a oírlo, era una indirecta. Él no le permitía ni a su mamá que lo menospreciara. Izuki se lo había estado buscando desde hace semanas, Takao levantó el puño y atrajo a Shun para golpearlo con toda su fuerza en el rostro; su cara bonita iba a quedar afectada por tanta hipocresía.

—Idiota, así no se solucionan las cosas —dijo cubriéndose la zona ocular. Kazunari le había pegado en el ojo derecho.

—¿Ah~? —Takao se burló— ¿Y cómo quieres arreglarlo? ¿Con una plática civilizada tomando té~? Yo soy gay, baboso, no maricón —dijo haciendo sonar las articulaciones de ambos puños—. Si tienes un problema conmigo, adelante, lo solucionamos como hombres.

—Para, de esta forma no, Kazunari. —Himuro dijo e, indeciso, posó sus manos sobres los brazos de Takao—. Hablemos afuera con más calma, por favor.

Kazunari sonrió satisfecho al oírlo y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil a Izuki. Era su victoria, Shun lo sabía. Takao siempre había logrado convencer a Tatsuya de una reconciliación cada que platicaban tranquilos, esa no sería la excepción al caso.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos de esa mansión. No encontraron la salida exacta de esa gran casa, pero sí llegaron hasta el jardín. En ese lugar, tenían mucha privacidad y nadie los interrumpiría. Tatsuya bajó las gradas de la pequeña entrada y se sentó en la última. Takao respiró profundo antes de acompañarlo, centrarse era la mejor opción.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó al Kazunari se colocarse a su lado.

—El baboso me dijo eso para que yo no hablara contigo un día después de coincidir en la cafetería —dijo de paporreta—. Dejaste tu libro y una cartilla de presentación entre otras cosas, por eso fui a tu casa a tratar de obtener respuestas.

—Ya veo, tú tienes mi libro —murmuró. Himuro lo había estado buscando— ¿Me lo puedes devolver? Quiero terminar esa lectura, porque-…

—Es raro que yo te lo diga, pero enfócate —respondió sacado de quicio otra vez—. El libro es lo de menos, lo que importa aquí es tu falta de confianza. Tatsuya, quizás no lo sepas, pero yo terminé con Miyaji-san cuando te volví a ver, no te he olvidado.

—Sigues actuando de forma precipitada, Kazunari —dijo jalando una suave sonrisa. Estar allí con él le traía nostalgia—. Deberías ser feliz, para eso te dejé libre. No quiero que sufras.

—¿Es por eso que no me dijiste nada? —preguntó— ¿En serio es por eso?

—Kazunari, hace ocho años, tú intentaste muchas veces de hacerte daño a ti mismo por culpa de tus problemas familiares —mencionó—. Yo no quería causarte otro dolor.

Takao guardó silencio. Aceptaba que incontables veces Himuro había tratado de protegerlo, no ponía en duda sus buenas intenciones. Cada que lo necesitó, estuvo ahí. En cada pelea con su madre, en cada suspensión de la preparatoria, en cada arrebato por su impulsividad; Tatsuya siempre estuvo dispuesto a ser su escudo.

Había sido un adolescente muy complicado; por eso comprendía el motivo. En aquellos días, su situación familiar se había desmoronado. Admitía con pesar que, si Himuro le hubiese dicho sobre el cáncer hace ocho años, habría sufrido una crisis nerviosa.

—Eras un adolescente —dijo después de suspirar—, pero créeme que no tenía duda de que me amabas. —Declaró sosteniéndole firme la mirada—. Yo siempre lo supe, en tranquilidad estaba consciente de que mis celos no eran justificados.

—¿Y por eso se te hizo más fácil volver con ese imbécil? ¿Por qué con él sí?

—Va a pagarme con creces haberme lastimado tanto —dijo lleno de rencor—. Por su culpa, desconfiaba mucho ti. Por su culpa, no pude disfrutar contigo como hubiese querido.

Tatsuya le había demostrado ser rencoroso por su forma de actuar y hablar, pero esa vez, la venganza solo lo estaba devorando a él. Kazunari tiró sus cabellos para atrás con una mano, no iba permitir que se envenenara más.

—Mira, sé que tienes razones para odiarlo, pero ya basta. —Takao le pidió—. Olvida eso y regresa conmigo, yo sé que podemos contra esto.

—No hay mejoría, Kazunari.

—Viviré lo que tenga que vivir contigo entonces. Me alejes ahora o no, igual lloraré el día que partas. Hagamos un esfuerzo. —Propuso decidido. Tatsuya se negó—. Si no es así, entonces me acostaré con el primero que encuentre en esta fiesta —murmuró e intentó pararse, pero Himuro lo detuvo de la muñeca— ¿Qué? Si tú eres libre, yo también puedo serlo, ¿no?

—No tenías que decírmelo así. —Replicó.

—¿Qué pasa~? —preguntó juguetón— ¿Sigues enfermándote de celos? ¿Por eso evitaste mirarme en toda la ceremonia? Creo que esto solo pasa conmigo, ¿tanto me amas~?

—Yo también cumplo mi palabra, Kazunari.

—Ah~, pues de nada te sirve no olvidarme, si no me vas a tener —respondió serio—. Te dejo libre de la promesa, olvídame que yo también lo haré, porque tú lo quieres así.

—No —dijo apretando su muñeca, Takao no entendió—. No quiero que me olvides —dijo con pavor—. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y es muy cruel de tu parte venir para decirme esto.

—Ya tengo una respuesta, Tatsuya. Sé por qué te alejaste y ahora ya no necesito seguir teniéndote en mi cabeza —respondió—. Si quieres que acepte tu decisión, la acepto.

Takao no le quitó la mirada de encima y esperó. Se estaba arriesgando mucho con esa declaración, pero era una apuesta que planeaba ganar sea como sea. No se rendiría, el maltrato de su madre le había enseñado a ser fuerte ante las adversidades.

Himuro estaba lleno de indecisión, lo veía en sus ojos. Takao hizo una mueca, si se mantenía callado, todo volvería a ser igual. A pesar de odiar hacer esas cosas, lo hizo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le robó un beso, que ninguno de los dos cortó.

Tatsuya no cerró los ojos por unos segundos, observaba el rostro contrario. Las pestañas de Takao eran cortas y poco pobladas, pero le fascinaban. Así Kazunari no lo supiera, había logrado sorprenderlo con esa simple acción.

Quien cortó el beso fue Himuro al reírse y le retiró el collar que le pertenecía, había visto la cadena por encima del cuello de esa camisa blanca. Takao se quejó queriendo arrebatárselo, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Tatsuya, no seas infantil, no se quita lo que se regala. —Reclamó.

—¿Entonces no me quitarás tu amor? Me lo regalaste hace ocho años, Kazunari.

—Debo admitir que extrañaba esto —dijo ruborizado, nunca había logrado controlarlo—. Deja de ser cursi, me pones los vellos de punta, idiota.

Takao lo empujó desde el hombro, jugó con él. Había extrañado ver la actitud tan pacífica de Himuro, su forma de comportarse y de hablar. De nuevo se hipnotizaría tratando de descifrar qué pasaba por su mente cuando Tatsuya guardaba silencio y miraba por la ventana. Como decía su padre: "un músico tiene una mente muy complicada".

Aún había un tema pendiente, pero Kazunari esperaría por el momento adecuado. Después de ocho años, tenían derecho a disfrutar una recepción. Izuki ardería del coraje, mientras que Miyaji comprendería que había sido la mejor decisión haberse separado.

La renuente falta de tiempo del papá de Kazunari era por su evidente importancia dentro del campo de la medicina. El señor Takao era el jefe de la especialidad de reumatología, uno de los reumatólogos más reconocidos del país y con más de diez reconocimientos por continuas investigaciones. Nunca creyó agradecer tanto que su padre fuese un médico.

Kazunari se presentó en su oficina, encontrándolo concentrado en el ordenador. Había un estudio en marcha junto con el departamento de oncología y cirugía. Su papá lo saludó y pidió que tomara asiento, siempre tendría tiempo para escucharlo. Takao apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio y fue bastante claro en su petición: una cita con el mejor oncólogo especializado en el cáncer broncopulmonar. Entre los médicos se hacían favores y las buenas relaciones, allí y en todo el mundo, valían mucho más que el dinero.

—¿Cáncer? ¿Tienes algún amigo con cáncer? —preguntó preocupado.

—Digamos que sí, pero no es mi amigo, es mi novio —dijo sin caretas—. Desde hace nueve años estoy enamorado de este chico y quiero alargarle la vida lo más que se pueda.

—¿Etapa?

—Oscila entre la cuarta y quinta —respondió inseguro—. Pasa que no se ha estado tratando, pero ya lo arreglé y va a seguir todos los tratamientos que nos recomiendes.

—Hijo, puedo ofrecerte los mejores especialistas, pero no se salvará. Quiero que esto te quede muy claro, es un proceso doloroso. —Su padre cerró el ordenador y fue hacia su otro escritorio donde había un montón de libros encima— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Himuro Tatsuya —contestó.

—Ah, es él —dijo. Su papá se quitó los lentes y se frotó el rostro—. Hace un par de años, un muchacho sacó cita con un colega mío para información sobre operaciones de ese tipo de cáncer. Akashi Seijūrō recuerdo que se llamaba, ¿lo conoces?

—Sí, es el mejor amigo de Tatsuya —murmuró.

No había vivido mucho con su hijo, pero lo conocía mucho más que su ex mujer. Cuando el brillo en esos ojos acaramelados estaba tan nítido, era porque no había forma de persuadirlo de desistir. Kazunari iba a mantenerse firme en su decisión las veces que sean necesarias para convencer a quien sea, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperse.

En contra de su voluntad, le proporcionó dos citas para ese día: oncología broncopulmonar y cirugía. A las cinco de la tarde, tenía que estar en la clínica oncológica especializada. Takao sonrió vivaz al confirmas los cupos. Su padre siempre lo apoyaba, por más que no estuviera de acuerdo con la mayoría de sus decisiones, pero Kazunari se convertiría en unos años en un hombre y los errores serían parte de su vida.

—Antes de que te vayas, hijo —dijo su papá sacando un estuche azulino de su cajón—. Me enteré que ya compraste tu consola, creo que esto te servirá.

Kazunari leyó el título y jadeó del asombro. Había obtenido gratis el _Bloodborne_ , uno de los mejores juegos para PS4. Gráficos superiores, sangre extrema y realidad virtual óptima.

—Joder —murmuró al abrir el empaque y ver el disco—. Joder. —Repitió—. Gra- gracias por todo, pá, eres un gran hombre —dijo conmocionado—. Ya- ya me tengo que ir… si me disculpas… ¡Tatsuya, te gané! ¡Ya tengo el _Bloodborne_! —Gritó mientras salía de la oficina.

Takao Kazunari aún era un muchacho en plena juventud, que no dejaría sus vicios y aficiones por más que pasara el tiempo. Un hombre era un hombre. Mitad niño, mitad maduro. Pero ahora quien soportaba sus niñerías era Himuro.

Tatsuya escuchó sus incansables palabras sobre ese nuevo juego adquirido. Después de las citas en la clínica, jugarían unas cuantas horas. Kazunari se había mudado a la casa de Himuro y había disfrutado aventar las cosas de Izuki a mitad de calle o botarlas en una bolsa de basura dejándolas en la esquina. Shun, como mucha suerte, logró recuperar todas sus pertenencias que Takao no tenía intención de devolver en dinero los daños ocasionados.

Para ambos chicos fue satisfactorio escuchar que la enfermedad no había avanzado. Tatsuya había evitado cualquier tipo de estrés, logrando paralizar el desarrollo del cáncer. Necesitaba una operación para quitarle los tumores en el pulmón, antes de que se llegara a ramificar a los bronquios. Si se expandía, su tiempo de vida sería de unos cuantos meses más.

La intervención quirúrgica se programó para el viernes de esa misma semana, pero los días se volverían agotadores. Himuro pasaría por exámenes pre-quirúrgicos necesarios. Takao lo acompañó a la mayoría de ellos, a algunos no se presentó por cruzarse con sus clases. En esos casos, Taiga lo remplazó. El hermano de Tatsuya le había agradecido más de un millón de veces haber provocado un cambio tan positivo en él.

Dos largas semanas para una completa recuperación, Himuro no era una persona que le gustara estar sin hacer nada. Todos esos días estuvo con la guitarra en mano. Había hecho varios materiales para sus alumnos, que habían entendido la prórroga de clases.

—Oye~, ¿no vas a salir? —preguntó quitándole ese instrumento—. Acompáñame al centro, necesito comprarme una cámara. Ya voy a comenzar los cursos de fotografía.

—Ve tú —respondió evitándole la mirada—. Voy a terminar esto todavía y-…

—Tatsuya, sé que esto es difícil, pero si no pones de tu parte, yo también me romperé —dijo tomándolo de la mano—. Vamos, ¿sí? No tienes por qué sentirte mal, estás siendo valiente.

—Está bien. —Himuro aceptó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Las quimioterapias era un tratamiento pesado y su cuerpo había reaccionado negativamente al procedimiento. Los mareos era intensos y los vómitos, seguidos. El cabello se le había caído a la cuarta sesión y a pesar de usar cabello natural postizo, Himuro se acomplejaba. Su actitud inhibida lo demostraba. Kazunari había aprendido a sonreír por defecto, fingiendo fortaleza y tratando de no flaquear en frente de él; sería su mejor soporte.

Muchas veces, Akashi lo había escuchado llorar dentro del baño. A Takao se le estaba creando un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el sufrimiento de Tatsuya le chocaba aunque quisiera disimular ante todos. Luchaba para no deprimirse y no ser una carga, en vez de un bastón.

—Kazunari, —Seijūrō lo llamó al verlo salir de los sanitarios—, ven. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Te advierto que no quiero otra suspensión~ —dijo entre risas. Takao se limpió mejor el rostro y se acercó a su amigo— ¿Qué sucede?

—Toma, esto te servirá.

Akashi le entregó dos pasajes de avión para el estado de Houston. Takao no entendió hasta ver el folleto informativo sobre M. D. Anderson que también le proporcionó, era un centro de cáncer de prestigio. Los medicamentos eran mucho más efectivos por la amplia gama de tratamientos para combatir el cáncer. No había forma de curarse, pero sí de llevar una vida más relajada con medicación de primera, con inyecciones de tiempos más prolongadas. No de dos semanas en dos semanas, sino de plazos más extensos.

El vuelo estaba programado para el fin de mes. Fecha en la cual Kazunari había terminado el ciclo académico y que Himuro ya no tenía pendientes en la academia de música. Si bien Takao no culminaría la carrera, tenía la posibilidad de retomar sus estudios en algún instituto de Houston. Seijūrō se había tomado el trabajo de averiguarle todas las opciones y costos. Era un fólder completo de información útil.

—Shintarō tenía una casa en Kathy, es una ciudad de Houston. —Detalló—. Los traspasos de propiedad han demorado unas semanas, pero mañana estará listo. Mañana ven a mi oficina, tendrás que firmar unos cuantos papeles.

—¿Ah? ¿Me estás regalando una casa? —preguntó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa—. O- oye, Akashi, no es necesario. Yo puedo rentar algo por allí —dijo tratando de negarse.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado —dijo poniendo en sus manos unas llaves—. Ha sido la semana pasada y yo no pude pasar a saludarte, discúlpame.

—No-, no hay bronca, pero es que… nadie va regalando casas por un bendito cumpleaños, Akashi. —Insistió en rechazarlo.

—No es de mi agrado decir esto, Kazunari, pero los magnates sí podemos —contestó—. Tú necesitas un lugar donde vivir y Tatsuya es de mis mejores amigos, es un placer ayudarlos.

—Ven mañana a las 10:00 AM, te espero. —Seijūrō se despidió y dejó a Takao con el brazo derecho alzado y las llaves en la palma de su mano.

"Oh, por Dios", murmuró sin creer su buena fortuna. La propiedad de Kathy, que Midorima había adquirido en un intercambio, era un lujosos pent-house en una residencia de alcurnia; había visto el departamento por fotos.

Si bien su padre era de posición económica alta, a Kazunari nunca le había gustado depender de él para solventar sus gastos. Su orgullo lo obligaba a ser independiente, pero en esa ocasión la gran sonrisa se le escapaba; estaba extasiado de saber que esa belleza de hogar sería suya el día de mañana. Esa noticia también le alegraría a Tatsuya, aunque con él omitiría el nombre de Shintarō. No veía la necesidad de especificarlo, porque Akashi era quien le había regalado ese lugar; estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos dos cometería la indiscreción.

Mudarse a otro país no era una decisión que debiese tomarse a la ligera, eso Tatsuya se lo planteó apenas escuchó del regalo. Kazunari bufó. La plática con Himuro fue extensa esa tarde, quien con esfuerzo lo obligó a entender que apartara la emoción y se centrara.

—Pero tú ya has vivido en el extranjero, Tatsu. —Takao se empecinó— ¿No quieres vivir lejos de aquí? ¿Los dos solos? Esto sería muy beneficioso para ambos y disfrutaríamos más.

—Kazunari, no me estoy negando a esta oportunidad, —Aclaró—, pero quiero que entiendas que esta decisión no se toma de esta manera tan abrupta.

—Tú te largaste a Los Ángeles de un día para otro. —Reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo ya había vivido allí con anterioridad. —Himuro le recordó—. No seas terco. Si quieres que nos mudemos, está bien, pero primero planifiquémonos.

Takao jaló una silla y se sentó a mala gana para escucharlo, era un niño. Él no era bueno en las organizaciones previas, por eso su ex cuarto apenas y estaba amoblado. Himuro le trajo a la mente una palabra muy importante: medio laboral. El dinero era un factor importante.

Después de largas horas, rellenando un plan de ahorro y múltiples posibilidades, Takao se envolvió en el tema. El primer paso era hablar con su padre de nuevo, estaba seguro que él conocía a algunos amigos que estaban dentro del centro de cultivo de Houston. La terapia se les reduciría increíblemente en costos de ese modo, trasladando la prioridad monetaria hacia la comida y los estudios de Kazunari. Himuro conocía el medio laborar de Estados Unidos y, con dos carreras, no tendría problemas en conseguir un buen empleo. Inclusive tenía la idea de trasladarse con los instrumentos para continuar enseñando música.

—Me haces sentir una carga —Takao murmuró.

—No lo eres, tú has conseguido todo esto —respondió—. Kazunari, sé que es egoísta de mi parte proponerte esto, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

—Dime, sabes que quedamos en hablar todo, sácalo.

—Una de las cosas que hablé con Shun fue sobre la paternidad y adopción —dijo provocando incomodidad en Takao al escuchar ese nombre—. Yo quiero ser padre, quizás no entiendas esto a tu edad o no eres de ese tipo de personas, pero para mí es una etapa importante.

—Para adoptar allí necesitamos casarnos —contestó—, pero si adoptamos… cuando tú partas, yo-… no sé —murmuró avergonzado de no tener una respuesta.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras, quería conversarlo contigo. Entiendo tu punto y no te voy a presionar con esto, créeme —Tatsuya se levantó del sofá y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Takao—. Quita esa cara, con o sin hijo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

Kazunari sonrió al escucharlo y lo jaló para botarlo al sillón de nuevo. Antes, Himuro hacía fuerza para no dejarle el camino tan fácil, pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones en ese momento. Takao odiaba ir dudando por la vida, porque siempre había preferido disfrutar antes de andar preocupado. Arriesgarse era parte de su rutina.

—Tendremos que pasar un año estable allí para conseguir el permiso de adopción y, claro, tenemos que casarnos apenas lleguemos —dijo encimándose sobre él—. Así que espero mi argolla de compromiso, no quiero un diamante todo fofo, oro negro o plata por favor.

—A veces quisiera poder olvidarme de esto y saber que siempre estaremos juntos, Kazunari.

—Como sea lo estaremos, Tatsuya —contestó con la voz quebrada.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, simplemente había momentos en que se rompía por completo. Takao cubrió su rostro al sentirse débil y se esforzó por no llorar, pero era mucho dolor el que había estado guardando

—Yo no quiero pensar en ese día —murmuró—. No tienes idea de las veces que trato de pensar en que todo estaré bien, que superaremos esto, pero no puedo, Tatsuya. No puedo ignorar que estemos viviendo así. —Lloriqueó.

—Perdóname…

—No, no hay nada que perdonar —dijo y tiró la cabeza para atrás, su mirada se centró en el techo por unos segundos. Kazunari suspiró entrecortado por el sofoco en su garganta, pero logró recomponerse—. Hemos perdido ocho años, no perdamos más tiempo.

Takao sonrió antes de besarlo, suave, lento al no querer correr y mantenerse de esa forma por mucho tiempo. Antes no le tomaba importancia a estar en los brazos de alguien, el placer sexual iba y venía, pero había aprendido mucho en menos de cinco meses al verse en vuelto en esa realidad tan cruda.

Cada instante vivido era preciado y no había ningún espacio para el arrepentimiento, ni para envolverse en dudas. Si él no disfrutaba de su propia vida, nadie más lo haría por él. El amor lo había arrastrado a ese momento: estar sentado encima de su pareja y sonreír al poder observarlo detalle a detalle un día más.

Era una agridulce operación encubierta, planeada y ejecutada para ocultar el desconsuelo de cada uno, tratando de obviar innumerables veces las consecuencias irremediables de amar tanto a una persona.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **N/F:** Falta un pequeño epílogo~_

 _¡Nos vemos, gracias por leer y comentar!_


	3. Epilogue

_Muchas gracias por leer_

 _¡Nos vemos~!_

* * *

 **Operación Encubierta**

Epílogo

* * *

 **Adiós**

"Simplemente, no creo que pueda cumplir la promesa", murmuró. Takao se reclinó aún más, apoyando sus brazos en los soportes de la cama. Las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro y sus ganas de llorar habían acabado. El dolor no desaparecería, estaría ahí, igual de arraigado como la necesidad de huir. Correr a un lugar donde nadie lo conociera y suicidarse.

Los años habían transcurrido rápido, sin hacer una parada. Día a día, plan tras plan. Meta tras meta. Todo lo habían cumplido, pero el final no cambió. No cambiaría de ninguna manera, porque no había forma de hacerlo. Takao respiró, agitado, la garganta todavía le molestaba por la fuerte presión.

Observó detenidamente a su alrededor, cada uno de los muebles allí habían sido fruto de esfuerzo, para ambos. Mudarse, empezar desde cero. Esa habitación había oído un sinfín de discusiones, reconciliaciones y muchas risas, de tres personas.

Uno más en la familia, porque habían logrado adoptar un niño en un albergue. Un hijo que se crio con la idea de un padre y un tío. "Tío Tatsu-chan", se escuchó innumerables veces por ese cuarto. "Papááááá, Tatsu-chan está comiendo de nuevo frituras~", también era una usual frase. Kazunari soltó una suave risa y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

Todo había sido difícil, difícil desde el momento en que la complicación llegó. Tanteando, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó su pastillero. Tres antidepresivos y dos calmantes, su medicación autorizada diaria para recobrar la tranquilidad, pero esos días había necesitado una dosis mucho más fuerte. En 23 horas no había salido de esas cuatro paredes. No saldría.

—Papá —escuchó. Su hijo tocaba insistente—, papá, mis tíos están aquí —murmuró pegado a la puerta—. Papá, abre… me estás preocupando.

—Ve a recoger la ropa de la lavandería, Hayato —dijo lo suficientemente alto—. Ve, el recibo está sobre el mueble de la sala. Apúrate. —Ordenó.

—Pero, papá…

—Ve, no me hagas molestar —respondió en un tono más severo.

Su hijo no contestó más y acató la orden. Fue a la sala y encogió apenas los hombros al estar frente a sus tíos. Tanto Akashi y Midorima habían volado desde Japón cuando Kagami los llamó para darles la mala noticia.

Taiga suspiró pesadamente, sería complicado sacar a Kazunari de ese cuarto. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino y le dio unas ligeras palmadas. Él lo acompañaría a traer la ropa limpia. Tomó el ticket y se disculpó con sus amigos. Kagami tampoco deseaba estar allí más tiempo, fingía estabilidad, pero por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—Nos vemos —dijo el niño antes de cerrar la puerta.

Akashi esperó unos minutos más antes actuar, se aseguró de que el niño estuviera fuera del edificio para evitarle malestares. Sacó el juego de llaves de ese departamento que hace nueve años le regaló a Kazunari. Estaba seguro que ninguna cerradura había sido cambiada y eso fue beneficioso para ellos. Midorima inhaló profundo.

Cuando Midorima abrió la puerta, Akashi pasó tomando a Kazunari de los hombros. Usaría la fuerza para sacarlo de ahí, se estaba desgarrando él mismo.

—Déjame, no quiero salir de aquí —dijo forcejeando con él— ¡Suéltame, Akashi! ¡No voy a salir de aquí, no quiero salir de aquí! —Gritó y jadeó del asombro al ver lo que Shintarō hacía— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

—Ya sabrás que no puedes permanecer más con él, ¡date cuenta, Kazunari! —Midorima le gritó para hacerlo reaccionar— ¡¿Te imaginas que pasaría si Hayato ve esto?!

—No te lo lleves, por favor, por favor… —Takao le pidió tratando de acercarse, pero Akashi se puso en medio—. Por favor, no quiero perderlo, no quiero saber que nunca… que nunca más lo podré volver a ver, él es mi vida. Akashi, él es mi vida ¿por qué… por qué no me pueden entender? —preguntó casi murmurando. Kazunari tapó su rostro con ambas manos y negó varias veces moviendo la cabeza.

Midorima no respondió a eso, le golpeó duro ver el dolor de su amigo. Salió de la habitación, había cargado a Tatsuya en su espalda. El cuerpo estaba frío, completamente pálido, habían pasado 64 horas desde su muerte.

Kazunari se había encerrado cuando Kagami fue al recibidor para llamar a la funeraria, iba a confirmar la hora de llegada. Ellos lo habían velado por su cuenta en casa, Taiga también había hecho los papeleos, pero Takao entró en una fuerte crisis cuando supo que se llevarían el cuerpo para la cremación.

El traslado fue rápido, los hombres de la funeraria estaban afuera esperando. Metieron el cuerpo dentro del carro y esperaron paciente a Kagami, quien regresó minutos después. Shintarō tomó a Hayato de la mano, avisándole que su padre se encontraría mejor a partir de ese momento. Takao había sido forzado a dejar ir una pesada ancla.

—¿Y dónde está mi tío Tatsu-chan? —preguntó curioso. Había estado cerca de una semana fuera de casa por un campamento improvisado.

—Llegó al final del ciclo —Akashi le contestó al Kazunari no poder voltear a verlo—. Él te lo explicó varias veces, ¿recuerdas?

—… lo voy a extrañar mucho —murmuró con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Kazunari levantó el rostro hacia el techo, mirando todo y nada a la vez, respirando profundo varias veces. No cumpliría la promesa, no creía ser capaz de reiniciar alguna vez su vida cuando el amor había sido tan grande.

Limpió poco a poco sus lágrimas y giró hacia su niño. Hayato sonrió apenas, le apenaba ver a su padre tan decaído.

— _¿Por qué "Hayato"? —Takao preguntó aquella vez._

— _Porque tendría un significado especial, sería un halcón como tú —Himuro le explico, había detenido su comida—. Cuando tú no estabas, pensaba ponerle a mi hijo así: Hayato. Iba a ser una forma de llevarte conmigo._

— _¿Siempre pensabas en mí?_

— _Todo el tiempo, a veces me pregunta si iba a ser capaz de olvidarte —murmuró—. Te amo, Kazunari, de una rara forma, pero en realidad te amo._

"Yo también, de una rara forma, pero así te amo", Takao susurró mirando hacia su niño. Hayato llevaba un peinado similar al de Himuro, un flequillo que no cubría por completo su ojo izquierdo. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises. Recordaba el día de adopción, Tatsuya lo cargó apenas vio la similitud con sus irises.

— _Mirarás sus ojos y te acordarás de mí. Este niño tendrá algo de los dos —dijo sonriendo suave, mientras el pequeño de 5 años en ese entonces alzaba las manitas._

— _Tú me quieres matar de amor —murmuró avergonzado._

No resistió más.

Takao corrió desesperado esa poca distancia que los separaba y abrazó a su hijo, apretó fuerte su cuerpo contra el suyo, acaparándolo por completo. Él sería el único verdadero recuerdo, tan verdadero como la felicidad que sintió esos 9 años junto a Tatsuya.

Última estrofa

 _Solo cuando ya no pertenezca a este mundo_

 _Desaparecerá todo este amor,_

 _Pero solo del corazón porque habré muerto,_

 _Pero siempre estarás en mi alma_

 _Y nadie podrá arrancarme de ahí este sentimiento tan puro_

 _Que siempre he sentido por ti_.

Himuro Tatsuya


End file.
